Consequences
by Tariq
Summary: Angel S5. X-over with BtVS & Ruouni Kenshin. Alternate Season 5, takes place post "DAMAGE".
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** CONSEQUENCES

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own them (regrettably so). _Buffy_ and _Angel_ belong to Joss Whedon, the WB, UPN, and Mutant Enemy etc. Rurouni Kenshin (RK as it's known among anime fans) belongs to Watsuki Nubuhiro, Sony pictures etc. 

**Rating:** R (for now)

**Spoilers:** up till "Damage" in _Angel_. Also, Anya didn't die at the end of "Chosen" in _Buffy_.

Ch#1: Beginning 

It was evening in LA. The sun had just dipped below the horizon & most of the hard-working employees of W&H had gone home. Angel was sitting in his office, going through the Eve's files when Gunn walked in with his briefcase. Wesley and Fred followed him. Angel looked up from the file he was reading & asked, "Why is it that we know so very little about Eve's background?"

"I believe Lilah said that files of Special Liaisons of the senior partners are usually not available, even to branch heads." Wesley replied. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nah…. just felt curious." Angel replied. He came to the front of his desk & sitting on it, said, "Anyway, the reason I've called you all here is because I've been getting reports about young girls getting killed all over the city."

"Do we have a suspect?" Gunn asked.

"Not yet, but I've ordered an investigation. What I want to know is, why have we stopped helping the helpless? & Why is it that my division heads don't know anything about it? You're supposed to be a lawyer Gunn. You should've known about this." Angel snapped.

"Whoa man! What's gotten into you? Yeah I'm a lawyer but I have my hands full as it is with our regular clients. You can't expect me to bear all the load." Gunn replied.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Just be sure to submit a report to me personally. I want you on this case" Angel ordered.

"I'll look into it but I'm sure that it's some rapist or something. Most probably, it has nothing to do with any dark forces." Gunn looking quite pissed off turned & left without another word. Fred looked at Angel for a few moments before she too left.

"Angel, are you feeling quite alright?" Wesley inquired, "Charles is quite right. This kind of stuff happens all the time. It's probably some mugger or rapist. The police will catch the culprits. There's no need to worry"

"What are we doing Wes? Why are we here? What have we become? We used to help people whatever their plight maybe. Now look at us. We've made helping into a _business_." Angel sounded disgusted as he went & slouched on the couch.

Wesley sighed & sat down beside Angel "Is it about what Andrew said?" It was said so softly that Angel hardly picked it up.

"What Andrew said?" Angel sounded confused.

"Regarding Buffy. About how she doesn't trust you anymore" Wesley explained.

If you'd ask Angel what was the one word that could make his insides turn to mush & throw his mental state into turmoil, it was that word 'Buffy'. In all his existence he had never met anyone who had possessed & captivated him so completely. She seemed to be the reason behind ALL his actions.

"No…yes… It's just that it hurts that she can't trust me after all we've been through. I mean…what didn't I do for her? What I wouldn't do? I've always placed her above me & she doesn't trust me. Can't even say that to my face? That's love for you… Always & Forever." Angel said, his words thick with cynicism.

"Don't worry about it. She'll come around once she sees the good we're doing through this company" Wesley supplied.

"But see…that's the thing. I'm not too sure we are doing anything other than getting too caught up in the business life of Wolfram & Hart" Angel said bitterly, "What are we doing Wes? Look at what we've become. When was the last time we actually went out & actually saved some poor soul?"

"Sometimes I'm not too sure why we did it either." Wesley said as he gazed out of the necro-tempered windows. "But I'm sure of one thing. We'll make Wolfram & Hart what it should be: a Law Firm whose only purpose is to help people. There will be hitches along the way but we'll make it happen"

Angel looked at his friend and sadly whispered, "Yes we'll make it happen. But at what cost? Look at us Wes. This is the first real talk we've had in months. We are so obsessed about the big picture, that we're ignoring the many small pictures that make that big picture. I mean…. Spike is helping the people but we aren't. That's how wrong things have become."

Wesley raked a hand through his hair & said, "Yes…I believe that's true. So what you're suggesting is that we leave all this & go back to our previous lives?"

Angel sighed, "No. I don't believe that we can ever have that life back now. We can however do our bit while staying here. All we normally do around here is sit on our asses & do bookwork. I'm sure we can use some exercise."

Wesley smiled, "Exercise? Yes… I believe some exercise would be nice."

"So you in?" Angel asked as he got up & fixed himself a drink.

"Yes." Wesley said as he got up to go.

"Good. Oh…& Wesley, I want you to buy the Hyperion for me." Angel said as he sipped his Scotch.

Wesley looked at Angel, nodded & then left the office closing the door behind him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darkness…voices all around… sounds of fighting. 

Demons and Slayers…blood being spilled, shouting. 

Flashes of Steel…shadows coming alive. 

Haggard breathing… ember eyes in shadows. 

Shadows following them…a voice saying 'Stalk them. Fight them. Tear them apart!'

A lust for the kill…for violence… for blood! 

Blood…everywhere.

Cold feral eyes!

Furious Dragons!

Snarling Wolves! 

Roaring Tigers! 

Rampaging Destroyers!

HONOUR!

TRUST!

SOUL!

POWER!

TERROR!

HORROR!

FIRE!

SCREAMS!

SUFFERING!

PAIN!

BLOOD!

DEATH!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

In the W&H special hospital, the VIP ward suddenly erupted with the screams of a Seer!

AN: Ok…this here is my 1st story, so…PLZ REVIEW!!!


	2. Visions

Title: CONSEQUENCES

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them (regrettably so). _Buffy_ and _Angel_ belong to Joss Whedon, the WB, UPN, and Mutant Enemy etc. _Rurouni Kenshin_ (RK as it's known among anime fans) belongs to Watsuki Nubuhiro, Sony pictures etc. 

Rating: R (for now)

Spoilers: up till "Damage" in _Angel_. Also, Anya didn't die at the end of "Chosen" in _Buffy_.

AN: Hey…I got me first reviews. Yay! Imzadi, there will be quite a bit of Fred later. Don't fret! Shahid… keep on reading.

AN2: For the sake of this story, Spike is hanging around Angel after getting his hands back but he hasn't told anyone about 'Doyle'.

CH#2: VISIONS!

A

ngel had just gotten back from his patrol. He was surprised that he hadn't run into Spike thus far. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Spike since the day of his operation. Maybe he had taken Angel's advice & gotten lost. Angel highly doubted that such good fortune could occur to him. He was thinking of going to bed, when the phone rang.

"Hello. Angelcakes? Where were you? We've been trying to get a hold of you for the last 3 hours." It was Lorne, sounding quite frantic.

"I was out. Why? Has something happened?" Angel asked

"Yeah…. It's Cordy!"

"What! I'm coming!" 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

[5 minutes later… Cordy's room]

Angel burst into Cordy's room & saw Wesley, Fred, Gunn & Lorne plus around half a dozen hospital Staff looking at Cordy. She was tossing and turning & occasionally moaning.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she screaming? Is she awake? Answer me Dammit!!!" Angel roared at the poor doctor who was scared shitless.

"I-I don't know. W-we've t-tried giving her s-sedatives but they don't seem to be working. We've been trying to sedate her for the last half hour." The Doctor stammered.

"Lorne?" Angel looked at the empath. 

"No Angelface. I can't get any reading what so ever. It's like a wall is blocking me." Lorne shook his head helplessly.

"Wes?" Angel looked at a flustered Wes.

"I don't know. She's been mumbling words in different languages. Some Japanese, Sumerian, Sanskrit, Abrani…. The words don't make any sense. We've even tried soothing spells, special medicine & Lord knows what else. Hell…. I even ordered A few wizards to look into her mind. They are now both in the emergency ward. As soon as they tried entering her mind, deep gashes appeared on their bodies as if someone was attacking them with a blade."

Angel looked stupefied at the news & looked at them all helplessly.

  
"I don't care what it takes…help her!" Angel roared.

"AHHH!!!!" A scream erupted from Cordelia's mouth. "Blood. So much Blood! Pain…grief…soul…Cold! Help! Hitokiris, the Shadow Assassins are awake. They are coming. They are here. They will Hunt their prey & deliver Heaven's Justice…they will bring balance. Ahhhh!!!"

With the final scream, Cordelia's head shot up & her eyes opened. Her eyes were blood-shod & had a wild look in them. She looked at the people surrounding her & tried backing away in her bed. She was looking like a very scared little animal.

"Cordy? You're awake." Angel said, emotions evident in his voice.                                                   

"A-Angel?" Cordy looked at him & then she did what no one was expecting. She fainted.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was some time before Cordy regained consciousness. When she came to, she saw that she was in her hospital room but on a couch. Her head still hurt. She tried remembering why but as thinking hurt her head even more, she decided to give up for the time being at least. She roused herself from the couch & stood up. She tried to stand up but her knees couldn't take the pressure & she fell down with a crash upon the small table by the couch.

"Damn!" Cordy cursed, irritated that she couldn't stand properly. She tried again but her legs just couldn't seem to take the weight. "aargh…fuck!" She Cursed. She continued cursing until she was able to haul herself back up onto the couch. She soon learned the use of her legs again and decided to check out her complexion. She found a mirror & was horrified at her look. Returning to the couch, she sat down & tried again to remember what had happened. She was thinking where the hell she was when she remembered seeing Angel. Angel…. remembering him made a rush of memories & feelings hit her. She sat horrified as she remembered the time before her coma. God…. What had she done? She had hurt all those close to her. Wesley…. Conner…. Angel. She had put all of her friends in grave danger. Had been prepared to kill them, even. 

She was lost in her thoughts when the sound of the door opening broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up & saw Angel and Wes enter.

"Cordy… you're awake." They rushed to her & hugged her fiercely in a group hug. Warmth flooded her when she felt their true delight at seeing her. She gave her patented 1000-megawatt smile & said, "Hey…. I missed u guys too. And I'm all right."

"It's good to have you back Cordy. You don't know how we've missed you." Angel said as he hugged her again, grinning like a fool.

"It's good to be back. 'coz seriously…. That whole poor comatose patient thing got a little boring after a while. I mean…yes I needed my beauty sleep, but that was Waaayyyy too long. Besides I don't think that that gown looked good on me," Cordy replied in her typical fashion.

Angel & Wes shared a grin as they remembered how she used to be. She may have come a long way since then but it was good to see that some things hadn't changed at all.

"Ahh…. Good to see you haven't changed. Do you want to change out of these clothes?" Wesley asked with a smile that the others hadn't seen for a very long time.

"Wesley! Oh, hey look at you. I knew there was a stud there beneath all that knowledge." Cordy said making him blush. "Oh… and yeah, some clothes would be cool."

"Oh hey…. Why don't you change into something more comfortable & then come meet the rest of the gang?" Angel asked.

"Yeah sure. But I'm gonna skip the comfy part & head to the fashionable part 'coz I think I've been comfy for way too long." She said with a grin. "Just tell me where the bath room is & I'll change there."

Angel pointed towards the bathroom as he and Wes made to exit, "It's there. Your clothes are also here. We'll be outside. 'k?" 

Cordy nodded & went to change.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cordelia came out of the room, dressed in a fashionable silk top & a pair of pants, and saw that the whole gang was assembled there, minus one. Gunn, Fred & Lorne, instantly drew her into a hug.

"Glad to see you're back, Cordy. Things just weren't the same without you being here with us." Said Gunn.

"Yeah…I mean it was like we were missing a piece, which I guess we were, but ya all know what I mean, right?" Fred said.

"I agree with Fredikins, sugarplum. Without you, it didn't feel right." Lorne added.

"Thanx guys. Believe it or not, I missed you guys too. I mean…it gets so lonely when you're in a coma." Cordy said with a grin. "So… where's Conner?"

"Conner?" the others looked at each other. "Who's Conner?"

"Um…. Oh, he's someone Cordy & I used to know." Angel hurriedly said as he gave Cordy a pleading look.

"Oh…ok. Hey, what do you guys say to a dinner on me?" Said Wesley.

"Yeah sure." Angel looked at Gunn & Fred who nodded their agreement.

"Hey…. Um where are we?" Asked Cordy.

"Ah…that's a long story. I'll tell it to u on the way." Angel said as they moved towards the elevator.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

During the ride, Angel filled Cordy in on what had happened & what they were now doing & also about Spike's situation. Needless to say that she was not overly thrilled.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you've lost your marbles. Were you high? I mean you not only erased your friend's memories, you also gave up on your son. I mean… how could you trust Wolfram & Hart? Do you truly believe that they'd give it all up to you? " She asked incredulously.

"Yes… no…. I don't know. It's just he was lost Cordy. He was ready to blow himself up taking you & all those other people with him. I saw it in his eyes. He was insane at that point. Nothing remained of my brilliant boy. Nothing!" Angel slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

"I mean… it's easy to judge but I didn't have a choice. Besides this also helped defeat the First in Sunnydale. Without the amulet that Lilah gave me, we would all have lost. But they couldn't remember that, could they? NO… they all think that it was some grand scheme of mine to kill Spike, who, incidentally is back & hell bent on stealing MY reward & being a general pain in my undead ass." Angel said in a strained voice.

"Hey… I'm not judging you. It's just…you shouldn't have erased your friend's memories & well…when u play with fire, don't expect to not get burnt." Cordy said in a soothing voice.

" I know Cor, I know. It's just…"

"You might want to hold that thought Angel, 'coz I'm having a serious vision right 'bout now" Cordy said as a vision hit her.

  
Angel watched her helplessly, his attention torn between her & the road, as her expressions changed rapidly & she moaned as if in agony. She was completely rigid & her face was getting white. Finally it ended & she slumped back in her seat. Angel looked as she wearily opened her eyes & said, "Oh boy!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

[Half an hour later]

The entire team Angel, plus Spike (whose presence was only being tolerated because of Fred), was present in Angel's office listening to Cordy as she explained her vision.

"It was unlike any other vision guys. This time I was seeing it through the eyes of someone else. He was so angry. His Anger burned like a fire. & He was killing people. Yet… he was completely happy doing so as if what he was doing was perfectly right. There was no confusion. No unease…. & this is a human we're talking about. Then… I was myself again & saw a number of young women lying dead. It was like they were butchered. A katana was stuck in the ground  & there was blood oozing from it. ….I felt souls being ripped away from their owners. There was lots of Destruction. But it all seemed to have a purpose. Then a voice unlike any I had heard before, saying, '_Hitokiris, the Shadow Assassins are awake. They are coming. They are here. They will Hunt their prey & deliver Heaven's Justice…they will bring balance_.' And u know what… this vision reminded me of what I saw when I was waking up. In _that _vision, there were all sorts of baddies. There was darkness all around & it seemed to emerge from inside the people. There was power. It was thick in the air, but it was raw. It screamed violence. There were Slayers & demons fighting. The slayers beat the demons only to lose to some human warriors. A voice was calling, _'Stalk them. Fight them. Tear them apart!' _ There was SO much suffering & death. Oh… one more thing. The guys who were killing the slayers & people didn't feel evil. It was like they were doing what they were supposed to do. Although they did all have one thing in common: all were pure violence."

There was silence as Cordy finished. No one said a word. They were too stunned. Finally Wes broke the silence as he looked at Lorne, "Lorne?"

The empath demon looked at his friend's faces & sighed, "Yeah…sunshine here is right. I'm getting the same vibe off of her that I got last night. And speaking of vibes, how come I'm not getting any demonic readings off you?" Lorne asked, which caused everyone to look at her questioningly.

"Huh?" Cordelia looked at them stunned.

"Yeah…I am not getting any vibes of the strange kind, sugarplum, that I usually get from the old nasties or as I would say… the privileged." Lorne said the last part with a smirk.

Fred gave Lorne a look & then said, "Um…guys, if Cordy's lost her demon then why didn't she get those mind bursting headaches? Not that I want you to have them or anything." She added hastily as she got a glare from Cordelia.

"Who cares? She used to be a demon. Now she's not. Big deal." Spike commented in a bored voice.

"No one asked your opinion _Spanky_. And you're only here because of Fred, so don't push it" Angel snapped.

" Yeah? Well I bloody well don't care. As I recall… I didn't come here. I was called. Anyways… what's it to you peaches? Don't you like 'em with a li'l demon in 'em now? " Spike taunted.

Angel looked like he was gonna pounce any moment, but Fred intervened. "Boys… can we please delay this episode of the 'Angel & Spike pissing hour'? " 

Both Vampires gave each other nasty looks but backed down non-the-less.

"Alright so that's two visions you have had in a span of 24 hours and both of them quite similar. You uttered the same words when you were waking up. Who are these _'Hitokiris'_?  Maybe we should look into it." Wesley commented.

"Yeah. And this dream reminds me of something else," Angel looked at Gunn, "Did you finish that report on those dead girls?"  
  
  


The others looked at Gunn inquiringly, "No. Net yet. I told you I'm booked solid." He said with a touch of impatience in his voice.

"What could be more important than some psycho killing young girls?" Angel demanded hotly.

"I don't know. Maybe the chief of some demon clan that's threatening to declare war on this whole city if his problem is not solved." Gunn shot back.

"Look, I don't care how you do it. But we are going to start looking into these murders. It's not a coincidence that not 24 hours are past when I received the news of those murders, that Cordy's awakened and had visions about some psycho butchering young women. Make time. Is that clear?" Angel said with finality, shifting into CEO mode.

"Perfectly…_Sir_!" Gunn responded tightly.

"Good. Now I want you all to find out all you can about those murders. Why/how/when the girls were killed & what did they have in common?" Angel ordered. "In the meantime, Wes why don't you & Lorne research Cordy's dreams/visions? Fred I want you to do a little check up of Cordy" Angel said, then seeing Cordy opening her mouth to protest, he added "It's no use arguing Cordy. We need to know if you're still part demon or human or if there is any new development. Does anybody have any questions?"

The gang looked at each other & then shook their heads. "Good. It's now 10:05. Fred your lab should be empty by now. Can you perform Cordy's check-up now? I know it's late, but I don't want anyone else to know." Said Angel.

"No. It's ok. Let's go Cordy." Fred said as she left Angel's office. Gunn, Wes and Lorne left after them. Spike waited for a moment as if wanting to say something, then he too walked out.


	3. Light on the matter

Title: CONSEQUENCES

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them (regrettably so). _Buffy_ and _Angel_ belong to Joss Whedon, the WB, UPN, and Mutant Enemy etc. _Rurouni Kenshin_ (RK as it's known among anime fans) belongs to Watsuki Nubuhiro, Sony pictures etc. 

Rating: R (for now)

Spoilers: up till "Damage" in _Angel_. Also, Anya didn't die at the end of "Chosen" in _Buffy_.

CH#3: Light on the matter

Spike was annoyed. Not only hadn't 'Doyle' shown his face since when Dana tried to butcher Spike, but also on top of that, he was back to being what he hated: Angel's lackey. He couldn't understand what was the big deal about the cheerleader being back. So, she wasn't a demon anymore, BIG DEAL. No one had seemed that ecstatic when he'd gotten his corporeal self back. Well…. maybe Fred. But despite his anger at team Angel, Spike was determined to stay with them. He felt as if he was finally doing some good. Buffy had been his everything back in Sunnydale. His world had bloody revolved around her. But he hadn't wanted to help others. 

But now he was a changed man. On the path to true redemption & now he even knew the prize of atonement: SHANSHU! He was going to do everything in his power to beat Angel to it, 'coz in the end, it all came down to that 'who got the girl' bit. And Spike had already lost to Angel too many times before in this particular field. It was high time, he evened the score a bit.

But all that could wait for the moment. Spike was intrigued by the visions that Cordelia had had. If what she had said were true then there would be some interesting times ahead. He couldn't wait to fight these new killers. From what Cordelia had said, these guys were humans & they were fighting Slayers.

_Slayers…_that single word made his blood rush through his veins. Oh…how he missed those days of violence. 

He was deep in his thought when something tugged at his consciousness. He stopped in his tracks & sniffed the air. Nothing. Nothing. No…wait a minute. There…. Blood!  With that Spike ran, following his nose.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

[The Next Day]

To say that Gunn was pissed was an understatement. He was livid that Angel was ordering him to drop his own work & to start research on some idiotic nonsense. People died everyday. Rape/murder cases occurred everyday. Gunn had far more important matters to finish. Ever since he had received his implants, he had grown more confident, arrogant even. Gunn couldn't believe he had let Angel treat him simply as the muscle. He was capable of so much more. The implants proved that. His not being smart enough was the reason that Fred had finally dumped him. If only he could've helped her more. Instead it had been the dependable, smart, head boy Wesley. Damn!

Thinking these thoughts, he entered his office. He ordered his PA to cancel all of his appointments for the day & to place a call to DA Harold Lawson. DA Lawson was one of those whom Gunn had spotted early as the type who would be more than likely to bend themselves…. under the right pressure, of course.

When the PA informed him that he was connected, he picked up the phone, "Harold, hi. How are you old man? It's been quite some time hasn't it?"

"Charles. Hello. I'm great. Yeah it has. How are you?" came the reply.

"Fine. Listen the reason I called is that I've heard that there has been an increase in homicide cases lately. AS you know W&H always likes to know what's going on around it. So… I was wondering if you could provide some info."

"Info? Charles man…. That's classified stuff. You know I'd do it for you, but… you know how it is. I'd be in some deep shit if it became known that I was passing on case info of current cases." Lawson replied.

"Yeah…. I sure do know how it is. Ok… fine I'll ask someone else. I heard you are campaigning for the bench. I hope everything goes well for you." Gunn replied as he picked up a nail file & proceeded to file his nails.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it? There's hardly any competition. Ever since Judge McCabe died, the post's been empty & well… the only competition I have is Ajeet Thakur & he couldn't beat me even if he grew another head." Lawson sounded quite sure of himself.

"Yeah… I know. It's just that I hope someone doesn't inform them of how you _accidentally_ lost the witness that could've put Ricki Jonah behind bars, or, how Marvin Shingo _actually_ managed to successfully turn his sentence from death to complete freedom, or… _how_ a DA with your salary can actually afford A-class property in London?" Gunn said, his voice laced with concern.

"Wha… what? What are you talking about? Are you threatening me?" Lawson asked with a slight tremor in his voice.

"No man. I was just stating my concerns. Well… good luck on your campaign." With that Gunn replaced the handset, a smile on his lips.

Less than a minute had passed when the PA announced DA Lawson on line 3. Gunn instructed her to put him through.

"Lawson?  Is something the matter?" Gunn asked.

"Oh…no. No. I just figured a way I can help you. You know, since you're such a great pal of mine. & I wouldn't want to see you unhappy." Lawson said with a shaky laugh.

"Are you sure? I mean…. I wouldn't want to cause any trouble for you." Gunn said.

"No, no. It's no trouble. What was it that you wanted?" Lawson said hurriedly.

"Well…. all the info on the list of murders occurring within LA & it's surroundings within the past 1 month. You sure it wouldn't be any trouble?" Gunn asked again.

"No, no.  It's cool. I'll just fax it all to you within the hour. Oh… and Gunn, … I would appreciate it if, … um those concerns that you mentioned don't come to anybody's ears." Lawson said, with a touch of plea in his voice.

"Oh…SURE, anything for a friend. Thanks man. You're a pal." With that Gunn hung up, a smile forming at the corners of his lips.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fred was busy finishing Cordelia's test reports, when Wesley called.

"Fred? Gunn has found that there were 3 more murders last night. He's pulled a few strings and the bodies should get delivered to you within half an hour."

"3 more???" Fred was horrified.

"Yes. It seems that Spike was witness to one of them. There is to be a meeting in Angel's office this evening to see what each of us has discovered. By the way… are you free for Lunch?"  
  


Fred who had been nodding at his words was completely thrown by his last sentence. "What? Why?"

"Oh, no matter. I just thought that if you were free, then maybe you could join me for Lunch." Wesley fumbled with his words causing Fred to smile. 

"Yeah, sure. See you at Lunch." Fred couldn't see his face but she was pretty sure that he was smiling.

Lunch with Wesley… Fred had to admit she liked the idea of spending time with Wesley. He was sweet & rough all at the same time. Very few people got to see the sweet side of Wesley anymore. And she had to admit that Wes was hot. And he seemed to like her too, so maybe….

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Fred bent her head to concentrate on her work.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

[Later that evening]

Angel & the gang were in his office waiting for Cordelia to show up who was with Harmony. Gunn was sitting at the couch shifting through some papers; Spike & Lorne were drinking while Fred and Wes were laughing at some thing. Their date/lunch had gone well. Fred was really beginning to like Wesley. He seemed to her to be more confident; more mature & yet still the same caring guy who had been so nice to her when she had returned from Pylea. 

The door to the office opened & Cordelia walked in. Angel immediately took charge, "Alright, so what do we have? Wes?"

Wesley opened the folder he was holding & took out some photos, "According to Gunn's contact at the DA's office, there were 3 more murders last night. All the victims were females & all were killed with a knife or sword. We pulled some strings & one of the corpses, which Spike discovered, was delivered here this afternoon. Secretly of course." He said nodding at Spike.

"According to the tests that I ran, the victim was in her late teens, healthy, & the cause of death was a precise strike to the back of the skull & neck which shattered her spinal column & caused hemorrhage in the brain. Besides this, there were a number of other wounds, varying in intensity. All the strikes were at critical points. This guy knew exactly how he wanted to kill her & he succeeded." Fred said.

"I performed a blood test & found something." Fred said taking out a test tube from her lab coat, "The blood was extra rich. It's like this girl was on steroids but she wasn't. I checked it out."

"Don't beat yourself over it pet. You won't know this type of blood. It used to be very rare." Spike said as he lit a cigarette.

"What do you mean used to?" Gunn asked.

"It's Slayer blood." Spike answered, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"How can you be so sure?" Fred asked.

"Well pet, once you've tasted Slayer blood, you're not bloody likely to ever forget it's sweet taste." Spike said, "It's like a drug. You can never forget it. You crave it once you've tasted it."

"He's right." Angel said while looking out over the city, "I can smell it from here. It's not as potent but it's still Slayer blood."

"Alright anything else?" Wesley asked Fred.

"No. We know it was a sword that killed her, but which one, we're not sure about." Fred replied.

"It was a katana." Spike said as he took down the Katana adorning the wall. There was a cold metallic sound as he unsheathed it & tested its balance. "I saw the girl die, remember. The only way those wounds could be caused, & with such precision, was with a katana." He said as he executed a move at his own shadow.

[AN: Katana is a Japanese sword that Samurai used]

"Hm… for a person to get killed by a katana he or she would have to be blind-sided or in a closed space & the killer would have to be in close distance. The girls were, for all the evidence, killed in the state of freedom & more importantly, unawares. But assuming they were all slayers & would have noticed some person or demon sneaking up on them, the probability of them being caught unawares is very low. This means we're not dealing with normal humans." Wesley said.

"Cordy, did you see any demons killing the slayers?" Angel asked.

"No. The girls were kicking Demon ass in my vision." Cordelia replied.

"Well… that rules out Demons then. Now, there aren't many people who are proficient in the use of a katana." Angel said. "That means it's some special group. But the question is why? Why would any human target Slayers? They're supposed to protect humans." Angel said

"Well…. in my vision, it felt like they were being driven by some ambition & then there was that voice urging, commanding them to kill the Slayers." Cordelia supplied.

"Hm… Lorne, see if you can contact the Watcher's Council & try & get a list of all the Slayers here in LA." Angel said.

"What?? Have you lost your mind?" Gunn asked, "That Andrew guy made it pretty clear that they don't trust any of us. Why would they help us now?"

"Because, they will need our help on this one. One or two slayers dying is nothing. But more than 20 in a month means something is really wrong. I'm surprised they haven't already declared war on us." Wesley replied for Angel.

"Ok…guys, here goes absolutely every inch of my demonic dignity." Lorne said as he instructed Harmony to contact the Watcher's council.

The others watched Lorne as he contacted the Watcher's Council head office in London. After some convincing he got put through to a Mr. Harris. Lorne turned on the Speaker phone.

"Mr. Harris? I'm Krevlornesvorth from Wolfram & Hart." Lorne said.  
  


"Krevlor…who?" came the unmistakable voice of one Xander Lavelle Harris.  
  


"Krevlornesvorth. But u can call me Lorne."

"What do u want?" Xander asked Coldly.

"Um… I'm sure you must be aware of what's been happening here in LA. I was wondering if you would care to help us?" Lorne said.

"Help you to murder more of our Slayers? Are you mad?" came the incredulous reply.

"No, no… there has been some misunderstanding. We're NOT killing any Slayers but we are trying to stop those who are killing them. But you see it's proving difficult as we have no idea here to find your slayers."

"So?"

"Um… we were wondering if you could perhaps provide us the list of all the Slayers active within LA's surroundings so we can monitor them & protect them."

"Protect them?" a snort was heard. "You work for Angel, right? His idea of love & protection is to drain someone. Excuse me if I don't believe you." 

"No Mr. Harris, he didn't have a choice in that matter. As I recall he was forced to drain that person by said person. What I'm trying to say is that the only way these Slayers stand a chance is if we protect them. These people, whoever they are, are picking them off one by one. We need to be able to know where to look so we can help them." Lorne replied.

This continued for more than twenty minutes when Lorne finally convinced Xander & he grudgingly gave the addresses of the Slayers within LA's limits. He however threatened them that if he found out that they had lied, Watcher's Council would raise Wolfram & Hart to the ground. He also made it pretty clear that no one in the Watcher's Council trusted them.

"Well… that certainly went well. I never thought I'd be threatened by Xander Harris of all people." Wesley remarked.

"People change Wes. Look at yourself." Angel said.

"Anyways… Gunn, Wesley I want you two to hit the streets & find as many of these girls that you can. We have to save them from these _Hitokiris_." Angel said.  
  


"Wait a minute, did you say Hitokiris, mate?" Spike asked suddenly.

"Yeah…why?"

"Why??? Don't you remember mate? When we were in China, we heard the tale of these Hitokiris or Shadow assassin samurai who were supposed to be real pros. never failed & were extremely vicious." Spike asked incredulously. "Knew I'd heard it somewhere before. Dru wanted to pay 'em a visit. But then you bloody disappeared." Spike said in a voice, which suggested he hadn't forgiven Angel for depriving him of some fun.

"Well why didn't you mention it last night, idiot?" Cordelia asked

"I didn't remember. And watch your mouth, girl" Spike growled at Cordelia who seemed completely unfazed.

"Enough! Wes, Gunn… you guys go ahead & find the remaining Slayers. The rest of us you hit the books. We need to find out everything about these killers. We will prove to Buf… the Watcher's Council that we can be trusted." Angel said.

Wes & Gunn nodded before heading out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

AN: Thanks to Imzadi, BuffyAngelforeva & Shahid for their reviews. Um… guys I'm suffering from writer's block. Help!


	4. First Contact!

Title: CONSEQUENCES

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them (regrettably so). _Buffy_ and _Angel_ belong to Joss Whedon, the WB, UPN, and Mutant Enemy etc. _Rurouni Kenshin_ (RK as it's known among anime fans) belongs to Watsuki Nubuhiro, Sony pictures etc. 

Rating: R (for now)

Spoilers: up till "Damage" in _Angel_. Also, Anya didn't die at the end of "Chosen" in _Buffy_.

CH#4: First Contact!

Sometimes you feel as if you're just wasting your time & shooting blanks…. in the dark. That was the feeling that Wesley was having. He couldn't believe Angel. For a 200+ Vamp who had seen it all & who was a master, Angel sure could act like a schoolboy. Wes wasn't sure exactly how Angel expected them to find these 'Hitokiris' that Cordelia had seen (or more accurately felt) in her vision. Cordelia…. thinking of her made Wes feel like he hadn't felt in a very long time: complete, safe, whole; in a word she was family. She was the sister he'd never had. She had always been the heart of the group. Having Cordelia back gave him hope. He couldn't believe that he'd forgotten her smile. Wesley loved her. Just not like he loved Fred.  Yes, Wesley was in Love with Fred. The way she moved, the way she rolled her eyes, that twinkle that always appeared in her eyes when she was solving some problem. She was so…

"Shit!"

If you were to ask Wes, what was the one word that he would never associate with Fred, it was the word that Gunn had just uttered. Clearing his mind, He looked at his partner, "what is it?" suddenly alert.

Gunn looked at him & grumbled, "Nothin' man…. It's just…. Angel's NUTS! How does he expect us to find some Killer who's… what was that word Cordy used? Oh yeah…. _Shadow Assassin_? I mean didn't Spike say that these guys were supposed to be invincible, untouchable & what not? What are they gonna wear some sign round their necks sayin' 'I'm a killer who brutally murders young slayers'?"

Wes looked at Gunn, "Well…. I believe he DIDN'T exactly say that. All Spike said was that these people were real pros. But I agree with you on Angel… He's NUTS!"

  
Gunn muttered something under his breath, which, to Wesley's ears, sounded suspiciously like some of those words you'd never use in a church. Fishing his little pocket diary out of the pocket of his long coat, he said, " I mean look at this. We've checked out 12 of these addresses so far & not one of them has any person living there. That means either of two things: one, the Watcher's council is a bunch of amateurs & two, the occupants are either all dead or gone out."

Wes smiled grimly, "oh believe me Gunn, the watcher's council are anything BUT amateur. I would go with your second guess. They're all dead. How many still to go?"

  
Gunn checked his diary, "8 more. Damn… I have to prepare for a case. Why couldn't Angel move HIS sorry ass or tell Spike to check these addresses?"

Wes looked at his friend, amused, "I believe that would be because he's the Boss. Besides have you forgotten what that idiot Andrew said to Angel? 'Buffy don't trust you now. None of us do' & if I know Angel he's probably brooded himself into the next century. The things that man would do for Ms. Summers …."

"Buffy? You mean the Slayer, right? Angel's still hung up on her? Oh man…. The guy needs to get laid. & I mean NOW." Gunn exclaimed, exasperated. "Wait… weren't he & Cordy…" not finishing the sentence he trailed off.

"Angel & Cordy?" Wes asked, amused " no Charles, he may have fooled himself for some months, greatly influenced by some people who shall remain nameless, but he never loved Cordy like that. If he had he would've done something instead of waiting for her to wake up. No Gunn, Angel has & will always, in my opinion, love Buffy Summers."

"What makes u so sure of that? I mean Angel got the best treatment he could for Cordy." Gunn argued.

"Because He didn't trade his life for hers. If it had been Buffy Summers, I'm quite positive he would've moved heaven & earth for her. My god, have u forgotten how he was after Buffy died?" Wes inquired.

Gunn would've liked to argue his point further but his reply was cut off by a shrill scream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Riana Gilchrist was & always had been, a deeply confident person. Even before she became a slayer, the people who knew her would've described her as quite, calculating but above all Confident. She was the type of girl who was every watcher's dream: hard working, alert, quite & above all a slayer with a personality, a spine. She was not a girl who was easily intimidated. Therefore, if anyone were to see her on this particular night, they would've hardly recognized her.

Riana had decided that she would patrol Avarice, the warehouse area, that night. It was around 9:30 in the night & she had already had a good enough hunt. She'd dusted 2 vamps & killed a particularly nasty looking demon with a long snout. She was thinking of calling it a night when she felt someone following her. She pretended as if she'd felt nothing & tried to bring the guy out into the open. After sometime she felt that she'd lost the guy tailing her. She turned into an alley & was halfway through to the other side when….

"Slayer! I have come to deliver Heaven's Justice. Proceed to Heaven!" It was a scrawny looking boy, not more than 18; he was dressed entirely in black & looked part of the night. He was wielding a katana & was staring at Riana coldly. At first, Riana thought that he was another vamp with a taste for drama.

"What is this? I mean… you vamps are the most dramatically challenged creatures in the world. What was that supposed to do? Scare me?" She turned to face him & took a fighting stance. 

The boy smirked coldly & attacked. Despite being a slayer, Riana was caught off guard with his speed & the viciousness of the attack. She barely avoided the slash aimed at her left shoulder. The boy leaped into the air & while coming down, aimed a stab at her head. Riana dodged the attack & then landed a lethal kick to the head of her opponent. The boy flew backwards but gathered himself quickly & leapt in the air. What surprised Riana was that when he leapt, his feet weren't even touching the ground. The boy flew over her head, did a somersault & then quickly slashed at her back. Riana felt as if something colder than ice & hotter than fire had just touched her skin. She couldn't hold back the scream that erupted from her throat.

The boy's eyes glinted coldly as he again rushed her. Riana dodged his attack & stepping in, landed a solid punch to his chest. The boy staggered backwards but gathered himself & stood up. Riana looked at him warily. She knew that the punch would have floored most vampires yet the boy was still standing. She was also aware of her blood, dripping on the ground. She took out the dagger that she usually kept for demons & took stance. The boy gathered himself in a stance & then charged her with astonishing speed. This time though, Riana was ready & she jumped in the air & landed a kick to the forehead of the boy. The boy grunted in pain & landed on his back. Riana, sensing her chance, moved in for the finish when he suddenly catapulted of the ground & stabbed his katana in her right shoulder. The scream that erupted from Riana's throat was full of agony as he twisted his sword in her shoulder & then kicked her under the jaw causing Riana to fly back & hit the side of a dumpster with a bang. This caused the sword to be ripped out from her shoulder, damaging it further.

Just as the boy was about to finish her off, he sensed something & turning suddenly, blocked the arrow headed towards his neck with the flat of his blade. Wes took aim again & fired another arrow with his old crossbow. The boy dodged the projectile with ease & rushed Wes. Meanwhile Gunn moved past him & got in between the girl & the boy. The boy halted in mid attack & took note of the situation. Wes & Gunn eyed the guy wearily.

"A single white boy hitting a poor defenseless girl. What's the world coming to these days?" Gunn said.

The boy snarled & attacked Gunn. He let lose a series of wild attacks at Gunn. Gunn barely evaded them with his Axe. Wesley, sensing that Gunn wouldn't be able to hold the attacker back, shot another arrow at him. Evading the arrow, the boy leapt into the air & landed on the railing of the fire escape above. He then leapt towards Riana & attacked her with a downward slash. Riana, who had by this time regained consciousness, dove out of the way. 

The boy would've attacked her but Wesley sensing the desperation of the situation, decided to bring out the heavy artillery, in this case, his gun. He shot four bullets at the boy in quick succession. The boy avoided the first one, deflected the next two by using the flats of his blades but got the fourth in his thigh.

  
He staggered a little bit and snarled, and then heedless of his injury leapt into the air, above Wes' head, & towards the mouth of the alley. It was clear that he had altered his priorities for the time being. As he was nearing the end of the alley, two police cars pulled into the alley & four policemen got out of the cars. Gunn couldn't believe his eyes as the boy cut 'em up like vegetable. He then looked at Gunn, Wes and Riana & said, " You're doing the wrong thing. You can't stop me. We WILL restore the balance!" 

He then leaped over the top of the building & was gone before the final words had even reached their ears.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	5. Frustrations

Title: CONSEQUENCES

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them (regrettably so). _Buffy_ and _Angel_ belong to Joss Whedon, the WB, UPN, and Mutant Enemy etc. _Rurouni Kenshin_ (RK as it's known among anime fans) belongs to Watsuki Nubuhiro, Sony pictures etc. 

Rating: R (for now)

Spoilers: up till "Damage" in _Angel_. Also, Anya didn't die at the end of "Chosen" in _Buffy_.

CH#5: Frustrations

Gunn had witnessed many fights. During the last four years, he had been a part of some really terrible ones, but he had never witnessed one quite like this. He was, to put it mildly, stupefied (not to mention scared shitless) by the relentless attack and savage skill that the boy had possessed. Gunn would never admit this out loud but he knew that if it hadn't been for Wes, the boy would have turned him into sushi. Speaking of Wes, he turned to look for his partner and saw him tending to the girl.

" Is she ok? "

Wesley, hearing Gun's voice, looked up from his examination of the girl's wounds. Gunn looked haggard. He was pretty sure that he himself wasn't the picture of elegance at the moment. 

Returning his gaze to the nearly spent girl, he said, " She needs medical attention. She seems to have lost quite a lot of blood."

Gunn took out his cell and said, " I'll call the hospital and tell them to …", 

But Wes cut his sentence, "and tell them what? That we're two guys who just happened to be walking by an alley with a crossbow and an axe and that we have four dead cops and a teenager who's almost dead? Anyway…. she's a slayer."

"She's a What????" Gunn couldn't believe his ears. The first thought to enter his mind was, 'Please not another one!' Not quite able to mask the edge in his voice, he asked, " What do you mean? More importantly…how do you know that?" 

Wesley looked up into the eyes of his friend, " for the first part, I'd say that since she most definitely isn't a demon and the only person who could have withstood that kind of attack would have to be a slayer. For the second part… I've worked with two slayers. Also, I've been studying them for close to 15 years now. I think I know what I'm talking about. Now call Angel and tell him to send a unit to clear this mess"

Gunn, hating that Wes was right, ground his teeth and made the call.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Ugh…I feel like shit' was the first thing that came into Riana's mind as she regained consciousness. She squinted due to the bright light that filled her vision. Slowly, her senses adjusted and she sat up. The first thing that she noticed was that she was in a hospital. Not one to sit still, Riana started pulling out the tubes from her flesh when the door opened and a group of people walked in.

Riana recognized two of them as the guys who had helped her last night (it was last night, right????) although she didn't know their names. Besides them there was a thin attractive girl in a lab coat; a beautiful brunette; a blonde girl; a punk-like, blonde guy in a leather coat and a tall, handsome looking guy who had the whole dark, mysterious thing going for him. The last two guys caught her attention, they seemed to be giving out some vibes coz her senses were going haywire.

The Girl in the lab coat picked up her record & asked her, "How are you feeling?" Riana feeling a little skittish made to remove the various needles attached to her. One of the men who had saved her, said, "I'd advice against it. You lost a lot of blood last night. If it were not for the fact that you are a Slayer, you would probably be dead right now." Riana, shocked that these people seemed to know who she was, asked, "Who are you people? How do you know so much about me? & More importantly, where am I?"

The tall, dark man stepped forward, " The Watcher's Council told us about you. You are at Wolfram & Hart. I'm Angel & these are my associates."

Riana suddenly grew wary, "I'm at Wolfram & Hart? Why have you brought me here? Well you won't succeed in whatever sick scheme you're planning?"

The Blonde piped up, "Ah…slayers. How I've missed 'em. Well… Peaches ole buddy, seeing as how you've got this under control, I'll be leaving then. Got to do the saving, you know." 

"Hey! Wait just a cotton pickin' minute here. BOTH of you. Well _Ms. Poor defenseless slayer_ we just saved your ass from becoming sushi. The least you could do is say 'thank you'. & Spike… don't get me started on the whole 'saving' thing, ok? The most you would do is scare some poor soul & then drink yourself senseless."

Spike & Riana both were a bit taken aback by this barrage from Cordelia. However, Angel, Wesley, Gunn & Fred couldn't keep the smirks from forming on their faces. Yep… the bitch sure was back.

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Laughable am I? I don't think Angel would agree with you, would you mate?" Angel only gritted his teeth but said nothing. "I thought not." With that Spike sauntered out of the room, with a smirk on his face.

Cordelia looked at Angel questioningly, but before he could reply, Riana interrupted, "Hey, can we get back to me please? WHY am I here?" She demanded.

Angel looked at her with an expressionless face, "You've been brought here because of your own safety. If you wish to go, then you're free to do so, however you must be aware of what's been happening to Slayers all over LA for the past one month."

Riana glared at Angel but kept quite. Angel turned to Wesley, "Now… what did the attacker look like? Was it a vampire or something else?"

"No. Our attacker was no vampire, although he behaved as a vampire. I know it sounds strange, but his mannerisms were quite primal, yet he did not lack intelligence." Wes looked to Gunn for confirmation, who nodded his head, "Yeah… the guy had super speed & strength all right."

Angel thought it over, "Ok… so he had supernatural strength." He looked at Riana, "Can you tell us how he looked like?"

Riana thought of her attacker & said, "He was of medium height. He looked to be maybe 18 or 19 years old. Had brown hair, slightly skinny. He was pretty ordinary looking. I mean… he could pass as an average Joe most of the time. He did have a creepy smile though."

"Great. She just described half the male population of America." Cordelia commented.

"Alright. We'll look into it. You'll be free to leave by Morning, if you want to." Angel said as he turned to leave.

"I want to contact my Watcher." Riana's voice halted him.

"Harmony, See to it that Ms. Gilchrist gets her phone call." Angel instructed Harmony as he & the others left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

To say that Angel was in a bad mood was an understatement. The others watched as he poured himself a drink & downed it in a gulp. He turned towards Wesley & Gunn, "Ok… now you describe the assassin to me. He's our only lead. What did he look like?"

Angel watched as they both though it over, "Well… I think that Slayer described him perfectly. He was ordinary looking. Although he did have a wicked Sword & a temper to match it." Gunn said.

"Wes?"

"I have to agree with Charles. The only think out of the ordinary was his exceptional strength & speed. I distinctly remember shooting him in his leg, yet it didn't seem to slow him down. If anything, it made him more enraged. He seemed to grow more vicious by the second. I'm sure you've seen the Surveillance team's report. He butchered those policemen like they were less than vegetable."

Angel swore under his breath, "Great. Just great. Not only do we have super strong killers running around, but on top of that, I have the Watcher's Council on my back ready to declare war any second."

The others watched Angel as he scowled. "Alright, lets contact our sources. These guys must have someone backing 'em up if they are running this operation so successfully. In the meantime, Fred, have you finished examining Cordy? She's not suffering from brain cancer or anything else, right? Angel asked.

"No. As far as I can tell, she's perfectly healthy. Although she says that the visions hurt a lot less now than they used to." Fred answered.

"Good. That's… good." Angel said.

"Um… guys do we have anything new on these killers?" Gunn inquired exasperatedly.

"No. Gunn, why don't you try contacting the conduit? Maybe it has some info that'll be useful." Wesley suggested.

"Yeah ok. I'll try."

"Good. In the meantime Wes, I want you, Fred & Cordy to hit the books. We've got to find out who these people are." Angel said.

"What are you gonna do?" Cordy asked Angel in a concerned voice.

"Try to keep as many Slayers alive as possible."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Little did they know that the killer they were trying so hard to find was standing outside W&H with a sinister smirk on his face. He watched the building for a moment before stepping inside.

AN1: ok… My THANX to all the great reviewers who took time to review this fic, especially **Imzadi**, **Shahid**, **BuffyAngelforeva**, **Nisus**, **Cheri** aka **Jossfan28** & all those whose names I can't remember.

AN2: Angel, I'm NOT a girl. I don't know why people think of me as one when they hear my name. This has happened to me for the 4th time. Plz read my bio before allotting me a new gender.

AN3: All your questions will be answered in due time, but those of you who know me, … READ ON. I'll try not to disappoint you.


	6. Confrontation!

Title: CONSEQUENCES

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them (regrettably so). _Buffy_ and _Angel_ belong to Joss Whedon, the WB, UPN, and Mutant Enemy etc. _Rurouni Kenshin_ (RK as it's known among anime fans) belongs to Watsuki Nubuhiro, Sony pictures etc. 

Rating: R (for now)

Spoilers: up till "Damage" in _Angel_. Also, Anya didn't die at the end of "Chosen" in _Buffy_.

CH#6: Confrontation!

[W&H Lobby]

The young man glanced at the guard who was lounging about in his chair, seemingly asleep. He quickly made his way towards the elevator & was about to enter it when…

"Hey Mister. Where do you thing you're going? Don't you know that Office hours are over?" The guard had risen himself out of his stupor was making his way towards the young man.

The young man seemed to shake his head but turned around never the less. He looked at the guard & smiling asked, "Um… I wanted to see the CEO, Mr. Angel. Is he still in?"

The guard looked at the boy & said, "Well you should've asked before you decided to barge in. Mr. Angel is a very busy man. I don't believe he would be seeing anyone at this hour."

The young man smiled at the guard, "Oh it's alright. I think I'll go up to him. Maybe he'll want to see me." With that he turned around & was about to walk off when the guard spoke,

"Hey didn't you hear a word I said? I said you couldn't go upstairs." He moved towards the boy as if to stop him but the young man, who seemed to have grown bored, just said coldly, "Sleep" & with that he landed a lethal kick to the guard's face.

The guard flew off the ground, spun a couple of times & then crashed into his chair, his neck sticking out at an odd angle. His assailant looked at his body dispassionately & moved towards the elevator.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cordelia looked at Wesley, "Um…Wes, We're rich now, right?"

Wesley, who was busy looking through an old tome, replied distractedly, "Quite. Why?"

"Oh…no reason. I was just wondering why is it that we are the ones doing the dog work? Don't we have employees or some such thing?" Cordelia said as she closed her 3rd book, sounding disgusted, "Useless!"

Fred & Wesley both looked at her but it was Fred who spoke, "Well… it is after hours. Most of the employees have gone home."

"In addition to that, Cordelia, the real reason why we are researching this & not some random employee is because of Eve" Wesley looked as if he'd eaten something distasteful.

"Eve? Who's she?"

"She is Lilah's successor & our liaison to the Senior Partners. We've kept your return a secret from her thus far. We don't trust her." Fred replied.

"Yes. You'll be meeting her soon enough." Wesley said as he opened a scroll, "Fred? Why don't you and Cordelia check our database for these _Hitokiri_?" Wesley suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea. 'Coz seriously, this reminds me of good ole Sunnyhell."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Riana was sick of lying in her bed. She had, in her opinion, spent far too much time lying on her back. Besides she could feel herself getting stronger as her slaying healing kicked in big time. So, pulling the various needles out of herself, she got out of her bed. After freshening up a bit, she began searching for her clothes but not finding them, decided to find someone who could get her some proper clothes. She found a nurse in the third room she searched and managed to get a pair of jeans & a shirt from her despite the nurse's protests that she shouldn't be out of bed. Riana asked the nurse where Mr. Angel's offices were situated & then made her way towards the lift.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gunn stepped out of the White room with a scowl on his face. He had had absolutely zero luck with the Panther. Not only had the Panther ignored him but Gunn was sure that the Panther was hiding something. He had seen what he thought a satisfied look in the Cat's eyes. Ever since his operation & the establishment of his link with the Panther, he had been able to feel the cat's emotions sometimes. He was sure that this worked both ways. He was still a little bugged by this as he liked his privacy & wasn't too intent on sharing it with anybody. Still…. this connection did have its benefits.

He checked his watch & then decided to see whether the others had had some luck. Coming to this decision, he made his way towards Angel's office.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wesley closed the book he was reading & placed it on near the pile of books he had already read. He seemed to have had some luck, but all the references he had found were vague. They were either incomplete or spoke in riddles. It would take some time to decipher them & he was sure that time was what they were lacking. He agreed with Angel to an extent. He wasn't too eager to mess with the Council, not because they couldn't take them on, but because he knew that this wouldn't help anybody. The Watcher's Council had been formidable before, he was pretty certain that it was lethal now when they had all their resources & an army of slayers with them.

Breaking this line of thought, he looked as Fred and Cordelia tried to search their database for any information. They didn't seem to succeeding, he noted dispassionately.

"Found anything?" He asked as he walked towards them.

"No!" Cordelia said frustration evident in her voice "See, that's what I meant when I said that this reminded me of Sunnydale. No clues."

"Ah yes. I was going to see Angel. I may have found something, but it's vague. Are you coming?" Wesley asked her.

"Sure. It's not like we're finding anything here." She said as she got up to follow him. "You coming Fred?"

"No. You guys go on ahead. I'll be there shortly." Fred said with her eyes glued onto the screen.

"Are you sure? We could wait." Wesley said stopping by the door & then coming back behind her.

"Yeah. I'm gonna search some more. There's gotta be some link." Fred said as she looked at Wes "You go on ahead. Maybe Charles has found something. I'll see y'all in Angel's office."

"Alright. Don't be late. And Good luck." Wes said as he was leaving but then surprised both himself & Fred by kissing her lightly.

Cordelia looked at Wes with her mouth hanging open as he passed her on his way out, a smile on his face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After Wesley and Cordelia had left, Fred sat on her chair trying to wrap her mind around what had happened.

_Wesley kissed me…publicly. Well…in front of Cordy, but still…in front of other people. WOW! I guess he must REALLY like me._

Smiling at that thought, she got back to her research. She soon became tired of her search as there seemed to be no record or any text about the Hitokiris. So, getting up she grabbed her coat & decided to join the others.

She was on her way towards the elevator, when she saw a teenaged boy walking towards her, "Hi. Um… can you tell me where I can find Mr. Angel?" The boy asked her.

"Um… didn't you ask the security at the reception?" Fred asked wondering who he was. Her confusion must have shown on her face, because the boy smiled sheepishly and said, "Um…they did. But it included lots of turns & corridors. I got lost. Oh….where're my manners? I'm Conner. I'm actually looking for my sister."

"Your sister…?"

"Yeah. Her name's Riana. She didn't come home last night. I called the 'Angel Investigations' but the answering machine told me that they had moved here." Conner said.

Of course, how could she have forgotten? People still called for Angel Investigations. With that thought, Fred smiled at the boy & told him to follow her as she was going to Angel's office right now.

Conner smiled as he fell in step beside her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gunn was telling Angel, Wes & Cordy about his fruitless audience with the conduit when Riana entered the office. He abruptly stopped his report & asked her what she was doing out bed.

"I got bored. I only wanted to tell you guys that I'm fine now & thanx for your help and all, but I'm leaving." She replied coolly.

"But you were not medically cleared. Besides, you could be in danger out there." Angel said.

"Oh _there's_ news. Like I'm not in danger each night. Don't sweat Vampire. I'll be okay." She said as she turned to go.

"Hey. What's with the attitude? Do all slayers have to have some bitchyness in them? He's right you know. You know that if it wasn't for Wes & Gunn here, you'd probably be dead." Cordelia said to her, anger apparent in her voice.

Riana was about to reply when the door opened & Fred walked in saying, "Here we are: Angel's office."  
  


As Fred's companion entered the office, Riana, Wes, Gunn & Angel's faces drained of all color.

Angel couldn't believe his eyes. Was it Conner who was standing there? Yes…. He could smell him & it was most definitely Conner. What the hell was happening? Beside him, he heard Cordelia gasp & knew that she had recognized him as well. Suddenly he was very afraid. What if the others remembered him?

Riana watched speechlessly as she saw her mysterious attacker standing behind Fred. Wes & Gunn were dumbfounded, but this soon changed to alarm as they realized the danger that Fred was in. Wes opened his mouth to warn Fred when the boy suddenly grabbed her neck in his left hand & smiling said, "Thank you Fred. I believe I can take it from here."

The others looked on in alarm as he squeezed her neck & lifted her off her feet. "Well, well what have we hear?" He smiled as he entered the room completely.

"You know. I hadn't expected to find you all in one place at a time, but hey, makes my job easier." He said 

"Put her down you bastard." Wesley ground out through his teeth. Angel & Cordelia who seemed to have trouble breathing, came out of their shocks & Angel said in a guarded tone, "What do you want?"

"To kill her." The boy said as he pointed towards Riana with his free hand.

"You know we can't let you do that." Angel said as he slowly made his way towards the boy.

"Really? Would you care to reconsider?" The boy asked as Fred's face contorted in pain, "& don't come any closer."

Angel halted in his tracks. He and the others watched helplessly as the boy moved further inside the room towards the wall where the weapons were hanging. "Ooh… nice collection." The boy remarked as he eyed the katana longingly.

"Why do you want to kill me? What have I done?" Riana asked as she stepped forward.

"Nothing. It's more a case of what someone else has done." The boy replied.

"You do realize that we won't let you harm anyone, right?" Gunn asked as he moved slightly to his left while the others seemed to spread out slightly without alarming the boy.

"Nope. Know what I think? I think there's not a thing you can do to stop me. Well…enough chit chat. Are you gonna give me the girl or do I have to resort to persuasion?" The boy's eyed them coldly.

"If you're so tough, why don't you let her go & take me on one on one?" Riana taunted as she prepared herself.

"Hmm….Ok." With that the boy flung Fred at Wes & Gunn & leaped towards Riana. However his leap was intercepted by Angel who tackled the boy & threw him against the wall. The boy kicked Angel off of him & got into a stance.

Meanwhile Wes & Gunn had extracted themselves from beneath Fred. Cordelia, who had made her way towards them, crouched down beside Fred & checked up on her while Wes & Gunn joined Angel & Riana.

"I suggest that you surrender." Wesley said as he pulled out his guns.

The boy smirked & then seemed to disappear. He suddenly appeared in front of Wesley & round-housed him into the wall. He then moved swiftly towards Riana & jumping in the air, aimed a kick at her temple. Riana blocked the kick & was about to grab his foot to throw him into the wall when he jumped behind her & kicked her in the side towards Gunn. Angel meanwhile had gotten up & he placed himself between them & the boy.

_How can he move so fast? I have rarely seen anyone move so swiftly. Conner was never this quick. How'd he learn this trick? More importantly, how does he remember all his skills? & how in the hell is he linked with all these killings? He seemed so happy._

These thoughts raced through Angel's mind as he waited for Conner to attack. Conner waited for a moment before launching himself at Angel. He tried a backhand at Angel which he dodged but Conner quickly followed with a leg sweep. Unable to dodge, Angel fell into a heap. Conner jumped over him & backhanded Gunn who had stepped up as Angel's replacement. Gunn however caught his hand & used his own motion against him as he threw into Angel's desk. Conner bounced off the desk & twisting his body into the air landed a spin kick to Gunn's head. Gunn collapsed in a heap as Angel again got up & landed two quick jabs before picking him up & slamming him into the wall. Conner hit the wall with great force cracking it. He got up to his feet shakily but took up his stance non-the-less.

_He's getting into a stance. Conner never did so._

Wesley, Gunn & Riana joined Angel as Conner glared at them. He reached for his left leg & took out a dagger from under his Jeans. He got into a crouched position & spread his legs slightly apart.

Wesley gasped. He recognized that stance. The _Battou_ stance. A nearly forgotten memory raised it's head in his mind.

**

"Remember Wesley, the Battou Stance is the most formidable of all killing techniques. In a stance form and waiting for an opponent with the correct timing, a powerful swing with the twist of waist. It is the skill to attack by drawing the sword. Very few master it completely. Always remember that if u encounter such a stance from your opponent, always try to dodge it. Never charge it. If you charge then you're dead. U may try leaping over it but considering your ah…proficiency, I don't think u should take that risk.

**

Wesley cleared his mind of all thought & then spoke quietly to the others, not caring that the boy may hear him too, "Don't charge. Just dodge this attack. He doesn't have the proper weapon for this attack. It's only a dagger." The others all nodded their heads in agreement. Conner smiled & then instead of charging he jumped into the air & Twisting his body, he flew towards Riana. Angel seeing what Conner was trying to do, placed his body in between Conner & Riana's. the next instant he felt the dagger cut into his chest in a spheroidal manner & blood pour out of his chest as an anguished scream erupted from his mouth.

Conner immediately jumped in the air & was about to impale the dagger into the head of a stunned slayer when out of nowhere, a chair slammed into him & he crashed to the floor. The others looked at where the chair had come from and saw a vamped out Spike glaring at Conner. Spike snarled & threw himself at Conner & punched him thrice on the face before Conner grabbed his throat & threw Spike off himself. Gunn grabbed a broken chair leg & threw it at Conner's head. Conner dodged it & was about to throw his dagger at Gunn when Riana charged Conner & caught him in a flurry of kicks & punches. Conner finally blocked her & seeing an opportunity, stabbed her in her injured shoulder & then spinning on his heels kicked her in the stomach causing her to slam into Cordelia.

Everyone was looking haggard now. Angel was down, bleeding profusely. Spike had a cut on his head, as did Gunn. Riana was in a bad shape while Wesley kept shaking his head as if trying to clear it from cobwebs. Conner himself was bleeding from his nose, lip & forehead. His entire face was covered in blood & he was looking extremely wild.

He wiped the blood from his eyes & eyed the people opposing him. He was surprised that they had lasted this long. Still, they seemed to be tiring & he could wait a little longer. He was about to charge again when he felt a prick in his left knee. Looking down he saw a pin sticking in his jeans. He moved his hand to remove it when another one pricked him, this time on his wrist. He looked up & saw that the woman 'Fred' was holding what seemed to be a blowpipe in her mouth. He moved towards her but before he could take more than a couple of steps, he staggered & felt Spike slam into him.

He tried to defend himself but somehow his whole body seemed to be shutting down. The last thing he saw before his mind blanked out was a fist coming towards his face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

AN: Phew! This chapter was tough on me. What with all my assignments & tests coming up, it was hard to find the time to write it. I know it doesn't explain much. But we'll get to that part soon. I promise! The next part will include Buffy & the others & hopefully some new (as well as old) characters.

Tell me what u think. Ur reviews definitely mean a lot to me & inspire me to write. If u want something specific, ask for it.

Finally….shout outs go to ALL of my reviewers. U guys ROCK!!!! . This chapter is dedicated to u guys! 


	7. Happenings

Title: CONSEQUENCES

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them (regrettably so). _Buffy_ and _Angel_ belong to Joss Whedon, the WB, UPN, and Mutant Enemy etc. _Rurouni Kenshin_ (RK as it's known among anime fans) belongs to Watsuki Nubuhiro, Sony pictures etc.

Rating: R (for now)

Spoilers: up till "Damage" in _Angel_. Also, Anya didn't die at the end of "Chosen" in _Buffy_.

CH#7: Happenings.

There was complete silence in the room. No one could've guessed that a fight for survival had just occurred in there. Spike looked up to see a shaken Fred holding the blow pipe in her hands. Seeing the concern in his eyes, she gave him a somewhat uncertain smile. Seeing that she was alright, he looked at the others. _Percy_ had no visible injuries; the cheerleader was picking herself up from the floor; Gunn had a cut on his head & a few bruises but nothing life-threatening; the slayer was bleeding from her shoulder and Angel was on the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Spike got up from beside the unconscious boy & looked at Fred, "Pet, if you're alright, why don't you see to the slayer's wounds?" He then looked at Gunn & Wes, "You boys ok?"

"I'll live" replied Gunn. Wesley nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. Find me some chains. We gotta tie up Wonder-boy here before he wakes up." Spike said as he stood over the boy's prone form with a strange expression on his face.

Gunn took out his cell phone from his coat pocket & speed-dialed security. Meanwhile Cordelia was checking up on Angel.

"Guys, help me get Angel to a couch." She said as she tried to lift him up. Wesley gave her a hand and soon Angel was lying on the sofa.

Soon Riana had been bandaged, & the boy was securely tied up. Everyone looked on as Fred & Cordelia tried to patch Angel up. Riana looked on in shock at Angel's wound, "Why did he help me?"

Gunn looked at her and said snappishly, "You wanted to die?"

She looked at him awkwardly & said, "No. I mean… he's a vampire? Why was he trying to save me?"

Gunn looked at the unconscious Angel & said, "It's the kinda guy he is. He has a soul. He ain't like other vamps."

While Gunn was talking to Riana, Cordy was trying to keep herself from hyper-ventilating. _Conner attacked Angel. WHY??? Can it be that he remembers? And why is Conner killing these girls?_ She could feel her head beginning to pound as she thought of the mess that they were in, more so because the others didn't know about Conner.

As Fred finished patching up Angel, she said, "He's going to need a lot of blood. These wounds won't heal by themselves. We better get some bags of blood & a drip in here right away."

Wesley looked up from the spot on the ground he'd been staring at & took charge, "Alright. Fred, Cordelia see to it that Angel gets his blood supply. Gunn, remove all evidence of any sort of commotion here tonight. The employees shouldn't find out about this. Also I trust you to keep Eve away from here. Spike, take the boy & go to this address" Wes said as he jotted down the address of The Hyperion to Spike "Make sure he's securely tied up in the cage in the basement. Riana… it looks like you're stuck with us for the moment. Call your family & tell them that you're safe & will return later."

Cordelia & Fred nodded their heads & left the room followed by Gunn. Spike picked up the boy & he too left the room. After everyone had left, Wesley stayed for a while before he too left the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

[Unknown Location]

It was a large room made up of black stone. There were several men in the room, all carrying swords with them. In the center of the room, there was a fire in the shape of a pentagram. A woman was standing in the center of it, chanting incantations as two robed men circled it repeating her incantations. By the wall, opposite to the entrance, there was a man sitting in a throne like chair. He was covered in bandages from head to toe. He wore purple glove on his hands & a purple robe was flung carelessly over his right shoulder in such a way that it passed under his left shoulder. There was a sheathed katana lying beside his throne. Two men stood to his either side with eleven more directly behind him. Two other men stood off to the side watching the proceedings with mild interest.

The man standing to the left of the throne suddenly said, "He's late."

The man sitting in the throne & the other man both looked at him but it was the other man who said, "Yes. I believe he must have been detained."

The man in the throne spoke up, "Did he complete his assignment?" his voice was chilling & strong.

"No, My Lord." The second man spoke.

"What? But you said that he was one of the best. If he can't kill a single abomination, then what good is he?" the first man asked indignantly.

"We didn't choose him because of his skills alone, Mr. Houji. His connection to Angel makes him a…. powerful weapon." The other man replied in a soft, patronizing way.

"Yes… the boy is strong. How many more of the slayers have you located?" The bandaged man asked.

"We have found several, Lord Shishio, although they seem to be sticking closely these days. Must be a result of our success." Houji replied with a smirk.

"All the more easier for us. We can finish them off all at once." Shishio said.

"You have not forgotten about our agreement, have you?" the other man asked Shishio.

"Do not worry. You will get what you want, as long as I get what I want." Shishio replied.

"Hm…what I don't understand is why you called us, Mr. Manners? You must have known that calling upon the Hitokiris is risky?"

"It was to our benefit. The Senior Partners felt uncomfortable with the situation at the hellmouth. Besides, Angelus had already put a dent into our plans by killing the Beast. We would have been lost if Angel hadn't accepted our little proposal. The spell that witch performed, made things even more interesting for us." Holland Manners replied.

While Houji & Manners were talking, Shishio rose from his throne & made his way towards the woman in the pentagram, "How long Yumi?"

The woman looked up from where she was now sitting in the pentagram & said, "Not much longer. Ra'vaer will rise as planned. & soon, you shall have you powers back."

"Excellent." Shishio replied with an evil smirk, "I can't wait for the day I bring hell on earth."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

[The Watcher's Council, Cornwall, England]

There was an unusual amount of activity at the Watcher's Council headquarters. All the senior staff was present & there was a meeting going on inside the Library.

"We can't risk letting Angelus fool us around" a watcher was saying to the group before him, "For all we know, he could be the one behind all those killings." There was a murmur of assent from some of the watchers present.

"I have lost all 3 of my slayers, all in one night too. This isn't coincidence. They were all butchered. That kind of viciousness could only be the work of Angelus. He was dangerous before, now he even has the backing of those villains at Wolfram & Hart." Another watcher said with evident bitterness in his voice.

"We don't know for sure. He personally called the Council & assured us that he wasn't to blame for this." Giles said from his seat at the head of the table.

"And you believed him?" Woods asked incredulously, "C'mon Rupert, He may have been good once upon a time, but he's with Wolfram & Hart now. There's no way that they would let a white hat control their business."

"Aye it does seem dodgy. But why would Pryce work for him then? As I recall, he was all about doing things by the book. The lad was a complete straitlaced pansy." An old man (a previously retired watcher whom had survived the blast) said.

There was a snort from across the room. Everyone looked up to see Faith leaning against a table.

"Yes Faith? Would you like to share something with us?" the old man asked in a smooth voice.

"Your description of Wes is so last century Grayson. He's changed. He was the one who broke me out of prison & took on Angelus with me. I saw him torture a girl just so he could find Angelus' whereabouts. Hell, He even had me poison myself so that they could recapture Angelus. I'd say he's more than capable of doin' anything as long as he believes it's for the 'greater good'." Faith said as she dragged on a cigarette.

There was a small silence as everyone digested this piece of news. Everyone except the scoobies, that is. Willow & Faith had told all of them what Angel's team was now made up of.

Xander looked at Giles and asked, "What do we do about this? We can't let our Slayers get slain like this."

Giles was about to speak when a voice said, "We wait. If the attacks don't stop, then we take out whoever's causing it." The others looked up to see Buffy & Dawn standing at the door.

"Sorry we're late. But Dawn was having her exams so we couldn't leave early." Buffy said as she perched herself on the table, near Giles.

"Glad you could make it, Buffy. You're saying that we wait?" Giles asked her.

"Yeah. I mean… we don't have enough proof right now. Sure they're dying in his city but that doesn't proof anything. We wait but if there are more killings, then we head to LA."

Anya looked up from where she was sitting & said, "But how do we know if it's him that's doing it? I mean, yeah he's the head of a law firm and all, but other than that, what?"

"He seemed real eager to get his hands on Dana." Andrew spoke from his chair.

"It doesn't matter, if we get proof or not. If these killings continue, then we pay him a visit. Wills, can u find out who's been hunting them?" Buffy asked her red haired friend.

"I tried. I and some others too but there seem to be something blocking us. It's strong. There were times when I think I saw the profile of a man, but couldn't see his face."

"Alright… keep trying. For now, we stay on full alert. There is to be no solitary patrolling in & around LA, since that's where these killings seem to be occurring. All Watchers present in that area are to be notified immediately. If there are any more incidents, then the Council will take action. This meeting is adjourned." Giles said.

Soon the room was empty except for the Buffy & the scoobies. After a round of questions regarding everyone's health, Buffy asked, "Is it true Giles?"

"Well… all the happenings do suggest that it's true Buffy." Giles said.

"But how do we know that it's him & not some other demon that's been killing them?" She asked.

Giles was about to answer but Andrew spoke first, "Well… he did seem pretty pissed when I took Dana from him."

"So? That makes a demon bad? Honestly, you people are so biased!" Anya said from her chair.

Everyone looked at her oddly but then Willow said, "I hate to admit it, but she does have a point. There's no evidence to suggest that Angel was behind these killings."

"That may be Wills, but c'mon… he doesn't like to lose. Who knows? Maybe Angelus has come out. There's no reason NOT to mistrust him." Xander said.

"Um… I don't know this Angel/Angelus person, but if I was in his shoes & someone threatened me, I would remove the threat, which he seems to be doing." Woods said.

"Yeah…& don't forget, he was the one who brought that amulet that killed Spike." Dawn said to no one in particular.

As everyone thought about the peroxide Vamp, they didn't see that Andrew was rapidly changing color.

"Anya looked up, "So… what do we do if the killings continue?"

Buffy looked up & said, "We take 'em out."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

[Next day…W&H]

The next morning, the staff was surprised to learn that Mr. Angel was currently unavailable & that Ms. Chase (wait…wasn't she in a coma???) would be holding his position as acting CEO.

Cordelia, the rest of the fang gang & Spike were in Angel's office when Harmony's voice rang out, "Um…Wes, Eve's coming this way."

Wesley looked up sharply & said, "Charles, did you remove any signs of forceful entry last night?"

"Yes. No one can tell anything by looking at this place." Gunn said as he got up from his chair.

Wesley was about to ask something further when the door opened & in came Eve, "well…this is a surprise. So…sleeping beauty's awake." She then made her way to the desk & perching herself on it, forwarded her hand, "Hi. I'm Eve."

Cordelia didn't bother to look up from the file she was reading & said, "Get off my desk."

To say that Eve was stunned by the bluntness & coldness of the answer would be an understatement. She backed her hand & asked in a mock sweet tone, "Your desk? I'm sure that my boss is a vampire with a soul. Not some high school graduate."

Cordelia looked at Gunn, "Charles."

Gunn stepped forward & waved a piece of paper in front of Eve, "Angel has made Cordelia acting CEO in his absence. Wes and Spike are gonna deal with any emergencies but all other matters are under Cordy's control."

Eve looked up from the piece of paper & smiled tightly, "how very proper of him. Well…I suppose I better explain this situation to the Senior Partners."

Cordelia, who was looking at Eve with some amusement said, "Oh…until Angel resumes his position as CEO of this place, your services are no longer required."

Eve turned back shocked, "What?! You can't fire me. I'm the liaison to the Senior Partners. Only the Senior Partners can assign or terminate a liaison."

Fred spoke up, "Who said anything about firing you?"

Wesley said, "What Fred means is, that since you're Angel's liaison to the Senior Partners, you can take a break until he returns."

Eve looked at Spike, "You're going to accept this decision?"

Spike looked at her & smiled, "Yeah, I think I am. After all, one good turn deserves another. Besides which, they've made me an offer I just couldn't refuse."

Eve glared at them & then left the room. After she had left, Cordelia flashed her mega-watt smile at the group, "I've still got the touch, haven't I?"

Wes, Fred & Gunn laughed while Spike merely smiled. Cordelia looked at Spike, "& what was that about us offering you a deal? We didn't offer you anything?"

Spike looked at her, "That was me bamboozling her. You don't want her to start sniffing around, do you? It's better that she thinks me as a greedy opportunistic guy who only looks out for his own interests."

Cordelia looked at him & made a face, "Spike you ARE a greedy, opportunistic guy who looks out for his own interests."

Spike scowled & snapped, "Alright, let me go & clear the bint's misconceptions, then. I'm sure my best interests lie with her & not you morons. Except Fred, that is."

Fred stepped in hastily, "No need to fight amongst ourselves. We need to focus. How's Angel? Has Lorne called yet?"

Wesley laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "not yet. I'm sure he'll call as soon as Angel wakes up."

Gunn spoke up, "I still say that it was a bad move leaving only Lorne to watch Angel along with that hellion & that slayer."

Spike struck a match & lit a cigarette, "He'll be fine. With the amount of reinforcement that Percy & Fred put on those chains, he'll not be getting' out in a hurry."

"Yes… but still?" Cordelia tried to argue.

"No buts pet. He'll be alright. Peaches has lived through worse than this. This is nothing compared to some of the things he went through as Angelus." Spike said, and after a moment remembering his own treatment of Angel, added, "as Angel too."

Wesley cleared his throat, "Alright, let's finish our work here as soon as possible & then go check on Angel. We'll go separately. Spike you'll go first, then Cordy & Fred & finally myself & Gunn."

Spike spoke up, "I'll go now. It's not as if you lot need me here. I'll go keep Lorne some company but if he tries to make me sing, don't be surprised to see him in li'l pieces." With that he put out his cigarette, lit a new one & strode out of the room.

The others saw him go and after a moment Cordelia said, "Why have you guys kept him around?"

There was a small silence and then Fred said, "He's not a bad person Cordy. Sure he's had his differences with Angel, but he helped avert an apocalypse. He sacrificed himself for others. Besides he saved me even when he didn't have to, when it could have gotten him his corporeal self back. He chose me."

Wesley nodded his head, "Fred's right. We have no reason to be hostile to him. We still don't trust him but we don't mistrust him either."

Cordy shook her head, "Yeah….but you guys weren't there when he tortured Angel. I was the one who had to close those holes he made in Angel with those hot poker sticks."

Gunn said, "People change Cordy. Look at us. Look at yourself. Look at Angel. It's like Wes said, we don't mistrust him."

Cordelia nodded her head, "alright I'll take your word for it, but if he screws with us then I'm saying 'I told you so!'"

The others smiled & one by one left the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

[Woods…somewhere in the outskirts of LA]

A couple was making out in a convertible. Unknown to them, a person was watching them with their eyes on the girl. The girl stopped kissing the guy for a minute, "Zack…lets go outside. Bring out the rug; we'll be more comfortable."

The guy nodded as if in a daze. Clearly he couldn't wait to resume what he'd been doing, so he quickly took out the rug, spread it on the ground & took out a bottle of wine. The girl took off her jacket & joined him on the rug. They opened the bottle of wine & after having some, resumed their make out session.

Unknown to them, the person in the shadows was still watching them. It moved out of the shadows & the light revealed him to be a man in his mid-t-late twenties. He was wearing jeans, shirt & an old overcoat. In his hand was what seemed to be a slightly curved stick. He approached the couple & cleared his throat. The couple didn't seem to notice him as they continued their 'activity'. The man rolled his eyes, "Charlene Myers?"

The girl broke free of her boyfriend & looked up at the stranger who had just asked for her. She couldn't recall him & asked a bit irritably, "Yeah. Who wants to know?"

The man smiled yet again & calmly held up the stick. He held it by both ends & then pulled at one end to reveal a thin, slightly curved blade. The couple's eyes went wide as the man unsheathed the katana & threw away the scabbard. He looked at the couple again but this time without any warmth. His eyes grew cold & an almost inhuman aura surrounded him. The boy known as Zack said in a shaking voice, "H-hey m-man. What's this? W-whatcha doin'?"

The man cocked his head to the side as if considering something & then moved with extreme swiftness to slash across the boy's throat & chest area. There was a strangled cry of agony as the sword ripped through the skin tissue, flesh & bone & a fountain of blood erupted from the boy's chest. He crumpled to the ground, dead before he even hit it. The girl screamed, "ZACK! NO!!!!!"

The man now drenched in Zack's blood, looked at girl named Charlene & his eyes grew even colder. He changed his grip on the katana & now holding it in both hands, charged her. She quickly moved out of the way & pulled a stake from under Jeans. She looked at the man with hatred, "I'm so gonna kill you son of a bitch! Why the HELL did you kill my boyfriend?" Unbidden tears came to her which she wiped away angrily. The man watched this without any emotion whatsoever & said, "All slayers deserve to suffer."

The girl screamed with rage & charged the man, but when she got within his sword range, she ducked under it & twisting her body landed a solid kick to his groin area. The man was thrown off his feet & landed 8 feet away in a heap. He swiftly got up & growling inhumanly, attacked her. They both traded blows. The man's sword cutting into her arm; her kicks & punches hitting him with great force. They both broke apart & circled each other. The man leaned forward a bit & his eyes seemed to glint. He moved with demon-like speed & grabbed the slayer by the throat lifting her off her feet & slammed her back against a tree. He raised his sword & brought it level with her throat. He was about to finish her when he seemed to sense something & looked around in a confused way. The slayer continued hitting him but it all seemed to be in vain as he barely seemed to notice. He only tightened his grip and quickly scanned the area. His eyes fixed on a particular spot & he smiled, almost warmly. Another man appeared from the shadows. He was short, of slight build & had fiery red, long hair tied in a high pony tail. He had an X-shaped scar on his left cheek. He was wearing jeans, t-shirt & a leather coat. He too had a sword by his side.

"Well well well, if it isn't Battousai? What? Have you come to stop me?" the first man asked in an amused tone.

"Let the girl go Gentatsu." The Red haired man said.

"Hmm… I think not!" With that he stabbed the sword in the throat of the girl. There was a gush of blood & a stifled sound as the girl writhed in agony. He dropped her to the ground & turned to face the man he'd called Battousai, "You were saying?"

Battousai's eyes narrowed in anger & he took his stance. He unsheathed his sword & after a second, both of them charged one another. There was a clash of steel on steel as both tried to find a flaw in the other's technique. They broke apart & then again charged each other. Both of them seemed to move with inhuman speed. The first man, called Gentatsu, drew back & holding the sword above his head in a two-handed grip brought it down in an attempt to cleave his opponent in two. Battousai saw the move coming & jumped high in the air above the other man. Gentatsu's sword struck a tree with such force that it was cut in two. He looked up over his shoulder & saw Battousai swooping down with his sword in a slashing position (sword held in such a way so as to ensure complete freedom of movement for the arm). He brought up his sword in a horizontal position over his to block the strike.

There was a ring as steel hit steel. Battousai stood in a crouched position behind Gentatsu, while his adversary remained where he was. It seemed that the two were waiting for something. Suddenly there was a sound as Gentatsu gasped. A little trickle of blood made its way down the side of his head. His blade broke off where Battousai's sword had hit it & finally the upper right portion of his head sheared off as he collapsed. Blood erupted in a shower from his head drenching Battousai behind him. Battousai stood up, flicked his sword to clean it of blood & slid it into its scabbard/sheath. He looked down at Gentatsu's lifeless body & hung his head as if in sorrow. He softly said, "May your soul find rest." before moving away into the woods.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

AN: Whew!!! This was a LONG chapter. I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been so busy with school. First there were the various assignments, then the tests & now I have even more assignments and tests to swim through. I hate studying!

To all my faithful reviewers: U Guys are Awesome! Honestly…U ROCK!

Any ideas will be most appreciated. & don't worry; I will consider all your requests. If u wanna see something happen in this story, tell me & I'll see what I can do.

I also have a request to make. Since u guys have showered me with your reviews , u've kinda spoiled me & since I can't seem to get enough of reviews, it's your job to promote this story. Spread word about it. The more I get reviews, the faster I'll update.

Also… the next update will probably come in June now.


	8. Doubts

Title: CONSEQUENCES

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them (regrettably so). _Buffy_ and _Angel_ belong to Joss Whedon, the WB, UPN, and Mutant Enemy etc. _Rurouni Kenshin_ (RK as it's known among anime fans) belongs to Watsuki Nubuhiro, Sony pictures etc.

Rating: R (for now)

Spoilers: up till "Damage" in _Angel_. Also, Anya didn't die at the end of "Chosen" in _Buffy_.

CH#8: Doubts.

[INTERIOR, UNKNOWN LOCATION]

A man is sitting in front of a fire. He has a longish face, Ember eyes & is smoking a cigarette. He seems to be deep in thought. The door opens & another man enters (camera pans to reveal that it's Lindsey).

Man: Any news on your 'champion'?

Lindsey (frowning): Plenty. Apparently, he's working for Angel.

Man (raises an eyebrow): Oh? & who told you that? Your 'Lover'?

Lindsey: Yeah. It seems that quite a lot has happened in the last couple of days. Cordelia Chase is awake.

Man: How?

Lindsey: Dunno. Eve couldn't find the details. None of the employees know anything either. Also, Angel has gone somewhere & he's made her in charge.

Man: Interesting. So what really happened?

Lindsey: No one knows. Although there's a rumor going around that there was some trouble there last night. What about you Saito?

Saito: They're here alright. My men just found one of them lying dead in the woods outside the city. There were two other bodies as well. A boy and a girl both slaughtered brutally.

Lindsey: who killed the first one?

Saito: I have my suspicions.

Lindsey: & the council?

Saito (smirking): As expected. There seems to be definite anger against our souled wonder.

Lindsey (smiling): You know, I like the way you've placed your spies. Makes it so much easier.

Saito (smiling): Yes. It does, doesn't it? (Getting serious) Tell Eve to find out everything that happened last night. & where is that Slayer?

Lindsey: Gone. She & Lorne were nowhere to be found.

Saito: Find them. Where ever they are, Angel wouldn't be far away.

Lindsey: Sure. In the meantime, I'll try finding Spike.

Saito: Don't. He's probably found out the truth about 'Doyle'.

Lindsey: Damn!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

[BASEMENT, HYPERION]

Everyone minus Angel is gathered in the Basement. Conner is shackled to the wall inside the cage. He's conscious & eyeing them with hostility.

Wesley: Who are you?

Conner looks at him with contempt but doesn't answer.

Spike (stepping forward): so you won't talk, eh? Good. Nice to see you've got a spine. Maybe I'll break it.

Cordelia looks at Spike apprehensively remembering when he had said similar words to Doyle.

Conner (smiles maniacally): What's there to talk about Vampire?

Spike: The weather. What do you think, you idiot? Who are you?

Conner: I'm sure you know that by now.

Wesley: Yes. Conner Riley aged 18, son of Lawrence & Colleen Riley. Exceptional Student; popular, recently broke up with Girlfriend of two years: Stacy. Have I missed something?

Conner: Bravo Sherlock.

Gunn: So are you gonna tell us why you tried to kill her (motions towards Riana) & us?

Conner: Felt like it.

Riana: Felt like it??? You sonofabitch. Answer the questions or I swear I'm gonna beat the shit out of you.

Conner: Promise?

Cordelia: Hey, a little less attitude & a bit more cooperation would be of the better. In case you haven't noticed, we're not the ones who are shackled to the wall.

Conner: Hm…let me think about it……NO!

Gunn (calling over his shoulder): Fred? You got some doohickey that can turn him into a dumbass tattletale?

Fred (glaring at Conner): I'm sure I can find something.

Conner: Well hello there. How's your throat? I owe you one. Remind me to pay it back…with interest.

Fred: After what you did to Angel, you should be more worried as to what we're gonna do to you.

Conner: Oh yeah. How is that guy anyways? In pain I hope.

Fred: Oh he's gonna be okay. Can't say the same for you.

Spike: So wonder boy… what's your bone with the bit over there? (Motions towards Riana)

Conner (in a bored voice): You're asking me as if I'm gonna tell you. What happened, did all that bleach leak into your head?

Cordelia & Gunn smile.

Spike: Was that the best you can do?

Wesley: Ok. You don't want to talk, fine. We'll just 'ask' your parents. I'm sure they'll be only too glad to help.

Conner (tensing up): My parents?

Cordelia: yeah. Why? They do know about your secret identity, don't they? (Raises a hand to her mouth as if in shock) they don't? Oh well.

Conner: Hurt them & you'll find that earlier was just a glimpse of what I can be.

Wesley: Oh we will not do anything so crass. We'll just let them see you like this. As they say… 'Never go for the kill when you can go for pain.'

(Voice over): NO.

The others turn to find a weak but determined looking Angel standing at the head of the stairs.

Angel (coming down): We won't do anything like that. He'll talk.

Conner: I will? Well… this is interesting. Why would I do that old man?

Angel (stopping in front of Conner): because you won't have a choice. (Looks at Gunn) I want to see Lilah.

Wesley: Lilah? What would you accomplish from seeing her?

Fred: Yeah. Is she connected to all this?

Spike: Who's Lilah?

Cordy: Lilah was the head of Wolfram & Hart last year.

Spike: Was?

Cordy (deadpan): I killed her.

Spike: Oh.

Wesley: Angel? I don't think she can be reached. Believe me. I tried. Besides… calling her might alert Eve & the senior partners might take an interest in all this.

Angel: You wouldn't understand Wes.

Cordy: No. Angel's right (shares a look with Angel). Maybe she knows something. Besides we have to try someone. The books won't help us in this.

Angel: Look I don't care if reaching her is difficult or impossible. I want to see her. Alone. NOW! Gunn?

Gunn: I'm on it. (Leaves)

Lorne: So Angelcakes, what do we do with 'Van Hellion' till then?

Angel: Read him.

Lorne: Ok… you might have forgotten, but I only read people when they sing. And somehow I don't think he'll sing. (After a beat) unless it's on our graves.

Angel: But you've read me countless times when I didn't sing. Try. Please.

Wesley looks at Angel strangely then motions Lorne to do as he asks.

Lorne (facing Conner): Hi there. (Nervously) So Sour puss, would you care to hum something?

Conner: And 'why' would I do that?

Lorne: Um… due to the goodness of your evil, uncaring heart.

(Angel winces at the mention of 'evil' but the others don't notice.)

Conner: Well let's see.

_We create  
you destroy  
everything you could ever want  
Creation  
Destruction  
With your money and politics_

Conner: Like it.

Lorne: Oh my. (Wipes sweat from his forehead)

Angel: what? What did you see?

Lorne: I need a sea-breeze.

Wesley: Lorne? Tell us what you saw.

Lorne: Well there was lots of blood. The occasional apocalypse & did I mention that Angelcakes seemed to be a VERY prominent feature in all this?

Fred: Angel?

Spike: Peaches???

Lorne (distractedly): yeah peaches…I mean Angel was there. A lot. But there seemed to be some connection between them. There was also a dark mist surrounding our 'resident evil'.

Fred: who, Angel?

Lorne: No. I meant 'mini Hulk' over there (nods in Conner's direction).

Angel (walking towards the Stairs): I'm gonna be in the garden. If anyone needs me, you can find me there. (Leaves)

Spike: well… that was interesting.

Wesley: He knows something. Question is why isn't he telling us?

Cordelia: Maybe he needs to confirm some stuff. I'll go talk to him.

Lorne: I'm gonna fix myself a drink.

Riana: I wanna contact my watcher. Is there a phone here somewhere?

Fred: C'mon I'll show you.

(Only Wes & Spike remain in the basement)

Wesley: Spike, how well did you secure him?

Spike: Well enough, mate. Wonder boy ain't goin' anywhere.

(Wes nods his head then leaves without a word, obviously deep in thought)

(Spike eyes Conner thoughtfully then looks up the stair. Then he too leaves.)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Angel is sitting on a bench in the garden busy brooding.

Cordy: Thought I'd find you brooding.

Angel looks up sadly. Cordy is saddened to see the haunted look in his eyes. They remain like this for some time. Neither speaking a word, just looking at each other. Finally Angel makes room for Cordy & she sits down beside him.

Angel: I didn't want this for him.

Cordy: I know.

Angel: Ironic isn't it? Whenever I try doing something right, it blows up in my face. I mean… I tried to save Buffy, only for her to die a year later. Tried saving Darla, instead saw her dying in front of my eyes. Tried to save you guys from my darkness, instead Wes got shot & nearly died. & now…This! (Sarcastically) Yeah, I'm a real Champ!

Cordy: Those weren't your fault Angel. I mean… Because you fired us, we all grew up. Look at Wes today. Look at me, Gunn. Buffy's the Slayer, she would've died sooner or later… Also, Darla would've

But Angel cut her off

Angel: Buffy would've died sooner or later? Then why couldn't we stay together? I gave up everything for her & she…died!

Cordy: It wasn't your fault.

Angel: so you keep telling me. Doesn't make it any easier though.

Cordy: What do you think happened with Conner?

Angel: God… I don't know. He was supposed to live the American dream, have it all. Instead I find that my son is a serial killer & what's more, he does his jobs with a song in his heart. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Unknown to them, Spike listened with growing interest.

Cordy: Will you listen to yourself? This isn't the Angel I know. What happened to you?

Angel: I got screwed one too many times.

Cordy: So what? Everybody gets screwed sometime. You're gonna let them win?

Angel: You don't understand Cordelia. He's my son. How can I fight against him? I won't hurt him. I've already messed him up enough.

Cordy: NO you haven't. You don't want to hurt him? Good. Then you MUST fight him. Save him from himself & those who are pulling his strings.

Angel (looking down): When I find the person who polluted him, what I'll do to them will make Angelus look like a cuddly puppy.

Cordy: Good. That's the spirit. We'll make them pay. But in the meantime, you've got to pull yourself together.

(Voice over): Listen to her mate, Cheerleader's right.

Angel jumped as if he'd been shot.

Angel (vamping out): Spike!

Spike: whoa there. I'm on your side here mate.

Angel: What'd you hear?

Spike: Enough. (Seeing Angel's murderous look) Now wait a bit. I had my suspicions. The kid acts too much like Angelus for comfort. Only a hell spawn of his could act like that. What I'd like to know is how he came to be? I mean… Bloody Hell Angel! This kind of shit's never happened before. Do you know the number of prophecies that mention that kid?

Angel (dryly): I have some idea.

Spike: So… who's his mother? Darla?

Angel & Cordy both looked at him in surprise

Cordelia: How'd you know?

Spike: Oh come on. Give me some credit. I spent more than a century with the bint. I'd recognize her or her profile anywhere. (Light's a cigarette)

Angel (turning away): Just keep your mouth shut around the others.

Spike (raising an eyebrow): You're not gonna tell 'em?

Angel (pausing & looking over his shoulder): I'll tell them when it's the right time.

With that he went back inside.

Spike looked at Cordelia who shrugged & they both followed Angel inside.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................

[EXTERIOR, UNKNOWN LOCATION]

A group of robed men are chanting in front of a large circle of fire. In the middle of the circle, there is a star shape on the ground. A man is sitting in the middle of it & in front of him is another fire, albeit small. He's chanting

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Wind_

_Power_

_Soul_

_White Passage_

_Mountain Blue_

_Raging sea,_

_Violent rule,_

_Expand_

_Will_

_Slay_

The star in which he's sitting starts to glow bluish. He keeps chanting & suddenly a pillar of wind & fire erupts from the star's edges. The man picks up a jewel encrusted dagger & throws it into the fire. The fire turns eerily purple & then dies down.

Man: did you finish the setting up of the other paths?

Robed man: Yes my Lord.

Man: what about their keepers?

Robed man: All are dead.

The man smiles & then starts chanting again. He motions for each of his men to stand on the lines emanating from the star's edges, & on the circle's edges. He then starts chanting in an unknown language. The wind starts to build up & then completely dies down. Suddenly fire erupts from the circles edges & the men standing on it are consumed in it. The man's chanting grows feverish as he slits his palm & drops his blood into the fire in front of him. The purple fire turns into dark crimson & the men standing on the star's lines are also consumed by the fire. Suddenly the dagger lying in the fire glows brilliant red & then melts. The man's breathing starts getting ragged as he continues pouring his blood in the fire.

Shrieks & wails can now be heard as dark shapes start to circle the fire & the ground starts to shake. The man takes out an amulet (like the one Spike wore) & wearing it, holds it in front of the fire. Flames from the fire start striking the amulet with great force as the man continues shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly the amulet glows brilliantly & then the fire from all around converges on the man, vaporizing him & everything in its path.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Office, Hyperion]

Angel is sitting in front of the TV watching Conner on the camera feed.

(Voice Over): God….do you ever come up for air or is it brood, brood & brood? Not that I don't enjoy seeing you in misery.

Angel (still staring at the TV): Lilah….how horrible to hear you.

Lilah (smiling): What's this I hear? Someone beat the crap out of you. (Wistfully) Wish I could've been there.

Angel: Close the door Lilah. You and I are going to have a little chat.

Lilah: About?

Angel (Moving quickly & pinning Lilah to the wall): Don't play with me Lilah. You know what I'm talking about.

Lilah (in a choking voice): You mean Conner?

Angel (throwing Lilah towards the other wall): Oh, so you do remember him. Good… it'll save me some time.

He goes and crouches in front of Lilah

Angel (whispering): You think you know Angelus, don't you? Think again. Right now, you well being depends on your being honest.

Lilah (picking herself up): what you gonna do? Kill me? News flash: I'm already dead.

Angel: Oh Lilah, so stupid. Don't you know that there are things so much worse then death? I can do all of 'em.

Lilah (getting up & rearranging her suit): What do you wanna know?

Angel: what happened? I thought we had an agreement.

Lilah: Oh we did. But someone forgot to read the fine, fine print.

Angel (edgily): You didn't mention anything about a fine, fine print. And besides I read the contract thouroughly. There was no mention of any of this.

Lilah: It said & I quote, "….in the event of an unprecedented & threatening event, Mr. Conner shall regain the use of his abilities…."

Angel: So? Nothing like that happened.

Lilah: didn't it? (Bitterly) haven't you learnt anything about us? We play with law Angel, be it demon or human law. 'Unprecedented situation' gave the Senior Partners a way in. When you were given the amulet last year, it wasn't meant for Spike. It was meant to get you out of the way.

Angel: But they need me dark. Why kill me?

Lilah: Spike. His presence gave them a loophole. The prophecies don't mention anything about the identity of the souled vampire. Just that he will have a soul. Well…guess what? Spike's one too. Besides…. The amulet wasn't supposed to do that. It was supposed to extinguish the soul. Instead, it bonded with the soul to destroy the Turok-han army.

Angel: & what then?

Lilah: the senior partners plan was thwarted. This was an 'Unprecedented situation'. I must say… that Slayer of yours really pulled a neat one. No one had any idea that she would unleash the entire power of the Slayer.

Angel: what's all that got to do with my son?

Lilah: I don't know all the facts. But you should know one thing, the spell you've put on Conner makes him unstable. This could prove fatal for you white hats.

Angel: Why are you telling me all this?

Lilah (gazing out the door at Wesley and Fred holding hands & smiling): I never thought that they would be so cruel, you know?

Angel (following Lilah's gaze): Cruel?

Lilah: yeah. To see him with someone else. That's the hardest punishment anyone could deal me. I was prepared for hell. Even looking forward to it. Instead I have to see 'that' every moment of this 'existence'.

Angel: So…about Conner?

Lilah: Understand this. Your son is in really grave danger. You don't know what you're dealing with here. Just know this, what happened in Sunnydale last year, had something to do with it.

Angel (to himself): Slayers.

Lilah turns to leave, but Angel grabs her by the shoulder.

Angel: You're not leaving until I say so.

There is a knock on the door & Cordelia enters.

Angel: Cordy?

Cordy: Um…I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself. I heard what she was saying to you.

Angel: oh.

Cordelia: Remove the spell Angel.

Angel: What? No!

Cordelia: You have to Angel. You know better than anybody else that ignorance can be fatal. He could get killed by the slayers, the police, demons or even us.

Angel (weakly): But…

Cordy: You know I'm right. It's too dangerous. We have to save him. He's ours Angel. We don't abandon our own.

Angel (remains silent for a moment): Alright. Lilah, how do we end the spell?

Lilah: Well…it was cast by a powerful mage, who's not exactly friendly towards white hats. He won't do it.

Angel: He will.

Lilah: Wait just a minute champ. You could always break through his magic.

Cordy: where would we get a magician so powerful? The only one powerful enough that we know of doesn't trust us anymore.

Lilah looks at her.

Cordy: Me?

Angel: Her?

Lilah: She used to be a higher being. She can do it. She will need help. But she's capable of it.

Cordy: But I lost all my demony-self. I'm plain old Cordy again.

Lilah: Plain old Cordy? That wasn't something that you can just lose. It's a part of you now. You'll do fine.

Angel looks at Cordelia with the first hint of a smile.

Angel: Alright then. Let's Do it!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

AN: ThanX for ALL the really AWESOME reviews. U guys mean so much to me. The reviews u left me really made my day. U RocK!

The lyrics were from a song titled _"Creation-Destruction" _by _Aesthetic_.

Hm…I know this chapter isn't much, but I thought to get it out while I can.

IMPORTANT! I have an idea as to what I would like to happen in this story but I'd really like some reader input. If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask.

I'll probably update sooner now that my vacations have started, unless my computer goes on the fritz or my muse gets sick.

READ & REVIEW!!!!


	9. Undoing a Mistake!

Title: CONSEQUENCES

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them (regrettably so). _Buffy_ and _Angel_ belong to Joss Whedon, the WB, UPN, and Mutant Enemy etc. _Rurouni Kenshin_ (RK as it's known among anime fans) belongs to Watsuki Nubuhiro, Sony pictures etc.

Rating: R (for now)

Spoilers: up till "Damage" in _Angel_. Also, Anya didn't die at the end of "Chosen" in _Buffy_.

AN#1: & _italics_ denote flashbacks.

CH#9: Undoing a mistake!

[Lobby, Hyperion]

The doors are locked and the gang is gathered around Conner who has been brought up from his cage. There is a five edged star on the floor & a circle which passes through its five points.

Cordelia: Tell me again why this is gonna work.

Lilah (sighs): It may or may not work. The thing is you're our best shot at breaking Cyvus Vail's magic.

Angel: But you said that she has power & that power ca break the spell.

Lilah: What I meant was she has 'enough' power, with all of your help, to challenge Vail's magic & hopefully fracture it. There are no guarantees that it'll work. Also…this is a once only shot that you get. If this fails, the Vail will know & he'll strengthen it.

Wesley: Who is this Cyvus Vail? I seem to remember seeing his name somewhere.

Gunn: He's one of our topmost clients. He has had a fair amount of dealing with W&H, but that was all before out time.

Lilah: Oh Charlie boy….that isn't the half of it. He's one of the most powerful sorcerers in this & several other dimensions as well. As his physical condition has degenerated, his power has grown by leaps & bounds. Suffice to say that this is a creature you don't want to mess with.

Spike (from his position by the door): Why are you helping us? From what I've heard you're the last person anybody would expect to help Angel.

Lilah (rubbing her neck): Oh…I have a vested interest.

Spike gets the meaning & gives her an amused grin.

Angel: are we ready people?

Fred: Yeah. Lemme just check. (She checks the procedure) everything appears to be fine. Wes?

Wesley: what we're about to do involves channeling some very dark energies. Only Angel, Cordelia, Lorne, Spike & I will take part in the ritual. (Seeing that Fred & Gunn are about to protest) This spell requires that the persons involved should either have some demon in them or should be skilled magicians. I'm sorry but we can't risk this. You two & Riana will be our backup. See to it that nobody disrupts us.

Lorne: I have a question. Why isn't 'nearly headless Lilah' helping us?

Fred: It's quite simple really. According to the laws of physics which govern magic as well, all magic leaves a trail or a signature of its user(s) behind. Lilah belongs to the senior partners. If we use her then she will leave a signature of herself. They will know who betrayed them & therefore our cover will be blown.

Gunn: What I wanna know, & what nobody has cleared as yet, is why are we doing this? Is the spell really necessary? & how do we know that the 'bitch from hell' wouldn't betray us?

Angel: That's what I'm leaving to you. (Throws Gunn his old custom made axe) If she so much as thinks of doing anything suspicious, chop her into itty bitty pieces.

Gunn notices that Angel avoided the first part of his question but lets it slide. He catches his old axe & nods.

Cordelia (looks Angel in the eyes): Lets do it. (She motions for Wesley to bring Conner in the middle of the star.)

Cordelia stands at the head, while Angel, Lorne, Wes & Spike stand at the other four points.

Cordelia starts reciting a chant off a piece of paper. She lights a torch and, after setting fire to some herbs lying at her feet, gives it to Wesley who repeats the procedure & passes the torch ahead. After she has recited her part, she nods to the others & they begin to chant simultaneously. Their chanting grows louder and as the herbs burn out completely, Cordy takes a dagger and slices her palm dripping some blood onto the smoldering embers. The others follow suit. Cordelia closes her eyes & starts concentrating. After a moment, the circle starts to glow green. Wesley takes a vial of a black liquid out of his pocket & after adding some of his blood, passes it on to Cordelia. She repeats his action & after everyone has added their blood to it, Spike gives it back to Wesley. He pours this mixture onto Conner's head & then taking out another vial of some bright blue liquid, pours it around Conner's chair. During all this, Spike & Lorne had kept up the chant. Now both of them step forward & place four small violet colored orbs around Conner in the four cardinal directions. Wesley then motions Angel to do his part. Angel hesitates for a moment before stepping forward. Everyone else joins their hands to form a diamond shape. Angel seizes Conner by the throat, vamps out and sinks his fangs into his neck. As Angel gulps his first mouthful of his son's blood, there is a bright flash of electricity as the orbs glow brightly & everyone is thrown away from the circle.

There is a moments silence as everyone picks himself or herself up. Angel watches his friends as different emotions play on their faces. He watches as Wesley's facial expression turns from confused to shock, despair & finally anger.

Wesley (grinding his teeth): You bastard! You fucking bastard!

Gunn: What… Angel? What the hell is going on?

Fred: Angel?

Wesley: You stole my memories. You….I trusted you!

Angel: You wouldn't understand Wes.

Wesley: Shut up! Who gave you the right to invade my head? Was it the PTB or did the 'mission' require it? WHAT?

Gunn (incredulously): You messed with our heads? Angel? Speak Man!

Angel (a painful expression on his face): It was the only way. He was mad. He wanted to die; wanted me to kill him. He was going to blow up Cordelia & a mall full of people. This was the only way I could save him.

Cordelia: listen to him. He's telling the truth.

Wesley (whirls towards her): You. You knew about him. Why didn't you tell us?

Cordelia: I-it was not my decision.

Wesley (bitterly): Not your decision? It's not some pissing business matter. It's our memories I'm talking about. How would you feel if someone violated you?

Cordelia: Hello? Been there, done that. Or have you forgotten what happened last year?

Wesley: yes. Angel saw to that.

Angel (angrily): You're one to talk. It is what you would've done. Remember Wes? 'Always do the right thing, no matter the cost'. I wanted to save you. Your guilt was killing you. You're my friend. My family was falling apart. I had to act.

Wesley: You changed the world. You sold us out to Wolfram & Hart.

Angel: I did what had to be done. (in a hushed voice) He's my son, Wesley. Connor's my son. I had to save him.

Gunn: I can understand that.

Fred: I guess….I can learn to live with it.

Lorne (to Wesley): Listen my friend. He tried to do the right thing. It backfired. (Looks Wes in the eyes) Not like it hasn't happened before.

Cordelia: Listen to him Wesley. We have a job to do. Stuff is happening & we have to stop it. We have to figure out how Conner became this….this monster. You have to trust Angel.

Wesley: I can't. Not anymore.

The others look at him in dismay.

Wesley: However…I will do what needs to be done. It appears it's the least I can do since I appear to be the root of all this mess.

Angel: That's not true. Listen Wes, what I said before was true. As far as I'm concerned, we're good.

Wesley: I need some air. I'll be in the gardens.

There is a moments silence as he leaves.

Spike: Well that went well. Good on you peaches. You just managed to piss off your best mate.

Angel (grinding his teeth): Shut up Spike.

Spike smiles but says nothing.

Fred (hesitantly): So… why is Conner doing this?

Angel: I don't know. The spell was supposed to make him a normal teenager, give him everything he never had. It wasn't supposed to end up like this.

Cordelia: So where do we get the answers.

Spike: how about from the kid himself? (motions towards Conner who's coming to).

Angel (takes a tentative step towards Conner): Conner?

Conner: Hi dad. Miss me?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

[Watcher's Council, England]

Giles is on the phone talking to someone on the phone. Buffy, Xander, Anya & an old man are present in the room. After a moment Giles hangs up & looks at the other three.

Giles: That was Mr. Clarkson. He had some very interesting news. Apparently one of our slayers, a Riana Gilchrist had been missing for close to a week now.

Buffy: Another victim?

Anya: had been?

Giles: Yes. There was no word from her for almost a week until an hour ago. Apparently Mr. Clarkson got a phone call from her today saying that she was alright & with Wolfram & Hart.

Buffy (shocked): What?!

Giles: Yes well that was my reaction too. She had quite a story to tell. Apparently, the night she disappeared, she was out patrolling when she was attacked by a young man. He beat her up pretty badly & would've probably killed her if it weren't for the intervention of a Mr. Charles Gunn & a Mr. Wyndham Pryce.

There is a shocked silence.

Old Man: There must be some mistake. He can't help himself. How could he help another?

Buffy: Wesley? Isn't he working with Angel? At Wolfram & Hart?

Anya: Who's Wesley?

Xander: He was Buffy's watcher. He made me look heroic.

Buffy (to Xander): You've always been heroic Xand.

They share a smile.

Anya: Oh you mean the one who screamed like a woman? The one who had the 'maturity of a blueberry scone'?

Giles (embarrassed): uh…yes.

Buffy: What else did she say?

Giles: When Ms. Gilchrist woke up, she was to say the least surprised to find herself at Wolfram & Hart. However what surprised her most was that they didn't try to do anything to her. The CEO allowed her to go if she wanted to. However she was too weak to leave at the moment. When she did decide to leave & went to inform them, she found that her earlier assailant was there holding one of them captive.

Anya: what happened next? Who's the CEO?

Buffy: Angel.

Giles: According to her they were beaten badly & I quote 'took a pounding' end quote. The young man seemed to have phenomenal strength & took out Angel easily enough.

Buffy stiffens but Giles continues.

Giles: They would've all died if it weren't for the second Vampire who with the help of another member took him down.

Buffy: Another vampire?

Giles: Yes. However she didn't catch his name.

Old Man: So it would seem that Angelus is continuing the line of Aurelius.

Giles: We don't know that.

Old Man: Did you just defend Angelus, Rupert?

Giles: No. I just stated a fact.

Buffy: getting back to topic, where is she now?

Giles: that's the strange part. She didn't disclose her location. Just that she would return later.

Anya: So in other words, she has capitulated to the charms of her 'rescuers'. A classic case of damsel in distress. Or maybe she is suffering from the Slayer affliction and is enamored by her vampiric rescuer.

Buffy: Hey!

Xander: Well you must admit that this does ring a bell, Buff.

Anya: so what are we going to do?

Giles: That seems to be the question of the hour, doesn't it? Any suggestions?

Old Man: I say that we send our own personnel to investigate this matter. Things are progressing too quickly. The reason the Old Council failed was that they didn't act.

Xander: I agree with Ole' Roger over there. We should do something.

Giles: well that is an idea. Any other suggestions?

Buffy: Roger's suggestion seems best.

Giles: alright then. Now… who should we send? We need someone who doesn't have a history with them, who will remain impartial & not let emotions cloud their judgment.

Buffy: Hey!

Xander: I see your 'Hey' & raise another. HEY!

Giles: what? (He realizes that his last sentence may have struck a little closer to home than he intended). Oh…. Sorry. Didn't mean it like that.

Roger: May I suggest myself?

Giles: No. While you may not have any emotional attachments, you do have relation. How about… Anya?

Buffy: Anya?

Anya: Me?

Giles: Yes why not? You don't have any emotional attachments whatsoever. And I trust you judgment as much as I trust Willow, Xander or Buffy's.

Anya (touched): Thanks.

Giles: No need. Ask Roger. He'll agree with me.

Roger: Yes. Rupert is quite right. You'll do fine Ms. Jenkins. I suggest you get ready. You should leave by tonight.

Anya nods her head & leaves.

Xander: You're letting her go? You know she barely survived her last mission. If Buffy hadn't found her then she would've gone down with the rest of Sunnydale High.

Giles: She will do fine Xander. Besides she will not be going alone. She will have backup.

Xander (heaves a sigh of relief): Who?

Giles: Fukou & Dawn.

Buffy: What??? Are you out of your mind?

Xander: Again…I second that. Have you gone nuts?

Buffy: Giles she's too young. She's just finished School.

Giles: No Buffy. She is 18. Two years older than when you first had you assignment. I understand your concern but she is not a little girl anymore. She can handle herself as well as anybody. Besides her knowledge of demons will be a great asset to Anya.

Buffy: you've really thought this through, haven't you?

Giles: quite.

Xander: Fukou?

Giles: yes.

Xander: But she's not a slayer.

Giles: I know. That's why I'm sending her. She will not be a target. Besides her prowess at controlling the element Wind has been quite astounding. She will do nicely.

Xander: I guess.

Giles: Have some faith in Anya's abilities Xander. She has trained Fukou well.

Roger (saying into the telecom): Send Ms. Summers & Ms. Karisawa up.

[5minutes later]

Dawn & Fukou enter. Fukou is a Japanese girl having pinkish red hair, same height as Buffy & is wearing shorts & a top. She has a smiling pixyish face. Both of them are chewing bubble gums.

Dawn: What's the what Giles?

Roger (coldly): We have an assignment for you. Both of you will be leaving for LA with Ms. Jenkins.

Dawn: Huh? When? I mean why?

Giles: you will investigate the disappearance & murder of Slayers that has been occurring there. You will follow Anya's orders. And you will be careful.

Dawn (to Buffy): you're ok with this?

Buffy (taking a deep breath): I'm not exactly jumping with joy but this is something that needs to get done. You'll do as well as anybody.

Dawn: Gee…nice to know you have faith in me.

Fukou (barely hiding her excitement): when are we leaving?

Roger: Tonight. I suggest you get ready. Ms. Jenkins will explain your roles to you.

The two girls nod & then leave.

Giles (looks at Buffy, Xander & Roger): There is something else I wanted to talk to you about.

Xander: So spill it G-man.

Roger (Coldly): Alexander I know it must be hard but _try_ to _act_ like an educated & civilized person.

Xander (smiling): What'd I say, huh Buff? Time to pay. (Holds out his hand, palm up).

Buffy (grumbling): Darn.  (Pays $50 to Xander, then turns to Roger) why do you have to be so _predictable_?

Giles: If you're quite done, can I explain?

Buffy (looks to Xander): What do you say? Should we?

Xander (looks at Giles who's cleaning his glasses a little too roughly): I think I'll take pity on the poor glasses. Go ahead…….G-man.

Giles: There have been some other events that have been occurring. Did any of you heard about what happened in Russia?

The others look at each other blankly.

Buffy: No. What?

Giles: there were several fires across the country. All of them took place at the same time.

Xander: So? That's hardly sweat worthy Giles.

Giles: Reserve your judgment till you've seen what I'm about to show you.

Takes a remote control & pushes a button. A screen appears at a side wall. It has a strange map on it. The map looks like a combination of a weather map combined with a seismic map.

Roger: what's this?

Giles: That is a map detailing all the hotspots present on the planet. It also shows all the hell-mouths known to us. It's called a Dark Map.

Buffy: Ok…now what?

Giles (points to a region showing black spots on the map): See this. This happened last night. All these were the hotspots present inside Russia. Last night they all suddenly extinguished.

Roger: That's impossible. A hotspot cannot be extinguished.

Giles: Yes. I thought so too. But all the power present in those areas is gone. There is nothing there anymore. According to our investigation teams, all of them had a six-edged star present on the ground. All the locations were charred as if someone had torched them.

Xander: so maybe someone used them up.

Giles: A hotspot is usually used for dimensional travel and/or for powerful magic. Do you have any idea what amount of powerful magic is required to extinguish a hotspot, let alone several?

Roger: what about their keepers? Those hotspots normally had keepers positioned at them to guard their powers.

Giles: all were found dead. The nature & the style of killings matches those found in LA.

Buffy: what?

Giles: Yes. I'm afraid that whatever's happening in LA is connected to all this.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

[Interior, Unknown]

Shishio & Yumi are alone in a room. Houji enters.

Houji: It is done, my Lord.

Shishio: Excellent. Any problems?

Houji: No my Lord.

Shishio: Did you find where Gentatsu is?

Houji: he is dead my Lord.

Shishio: How?

Houji: He was found in the woods outside of LA. He did accomplish his mission though.

Shishio: Who was it?

Houji: We don't know. We haven't identified the technique yet.

Shishio (smiling coldly):  Did he have part of his head cut off?

Houji: Yes.

Shishio: It was him.

Houji: Battousai?

Shishio: No. He's not Battousai yet. Interesting. (after a beat) Tell Soujiro to find him.

Houji (bows): yes my Lord. (Leaves)

Yumi walks towards Shishio. She is 5' 5" in height. Has auburn colored hair & is quite beautiful.

Yumi: Why do you think it was he?

Shishio (raking a hand through Yumi's hair): He used his favorite technique. Besides Gentatsu wasn't some child who could be beaten so easily. It was him

Shishio: Is Ra'vaer awake yet?

Yumi: Not much longer. He shall be your by tomorrow.

Shishio: Has the boy been found yet?

Yumi: No my Lord.

Shishio: Find him. After all… I can't fulfil my promise without him.

Yumi: yes my Lord. (Leaves)

Shishio (sitting on his throne): Yes…my promise.

 _Darkness all around._

_ He could feel the heat. It burned his very essence. He couldn't even scream. The pain was so intence that he'd forgotten how to scream. He wished he hadn't been so foolish. How could a man of his genius fail to notice the signs of their betrayal?_

_Pain. _

_Anger.___

_Torture.___

_Rage.___

_He could feel himself slipping. No matter. He'll see them in hell soon & then they will pay._

_'_**_Shishio_**_'_

_He could feel something calling to him._

_'Wh-who said that?'_

_'_**_You may call me the First._**_'_

_'The First what?'___

_'_**_You know who I am. You can feel me._**_'_

_'Evil.'___

_'_**_Yes. I have summoned you here for a purpose._****_'_**__

_'Nobody summons me!'_

_'_**_then_****_ it please me to be the first._**_'_

_'State your business.'_

_'_**_This is my command. You are to destroy the Slayers. That filth is responsible for my exile. I want you to eliminate them. & prepare for my emergence._**_'_

_'Why should I? What's in it for me?'_

_'_**_Your bargaining posture is dubious. But very well, I will provide you with power & minions loyal to you. And a chance at vengeance._**_'_

_'And?'_

_'_**_And nothing! You belong to me now._**_'_

_'I belong to nobody!'_

_'_**_Hmm….perhaps I misjudged you. Very well. Proceed…on your way to oblivion_****_._**_'_

_PAIN RIPPING AT HIS SOUL!_

_'Aarghh….I accept.'_

_'_**_Excellent._**_'_

_He could feel the fire burning him. His soul was on fire, yet he could sense himself growing stronger. He could feel his decayed form regenerating, power like he'd never felt before. The only thought that remained in his mind was _

_'**DESTROY THEM! Destroy or be Destroyed!**'_

_The thought kept repeating itself until it had burnt its way to his very soul. ___

He remembered it like it had happened just now. How he had been freed after (what seemed to him) like an eternity. He had learned that the world had changed a bit since he had last laid eyes on it. The First had remained true to its promise. His power had grown limitless. He had also learned what had happened that had induced the First in recruiting him; how it had been defeated by the slayers due to unforeseen help from the cursed vampire. How said cursed vampire had defeated another acolyte of the First, the Beast; how the Fallen Power had nearly succeeded, only to fall at the hands of its own ally.

Now he was going to succeed where others had failed. He would succeed because he was not some Fallen power or demon or god. Instead he was human. His strength came from his belief 

_"In this world the flesh of the weak is food for the strong. The Strong live; the weak die."_

And he was strong. He was strong before & it had taken treachery to bring about his downfall. Now, his power was even greater. This time he would not fail and he would have his revenge!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

AN#2: Another chapter done. I know this chapter was low on action but I have to get all the players in the same place & build up a plot. Action will come soon. I promise. Also… **Imzadi **there will be more Lindsey soon. I promise. He was supposed to be in this chapter as well but as you can see, it kind of got big. Also….B/A fans, don't worry. There will be definite B/A!

AN#3: I am really disappointed by the low reviews I've been getting for the past 2 or 3 chapters. I am currently muse-less. I need ideas people. Anybody with ANY idea, plz come forward. I need reviews people!

Here's hoping I'll get more reviews.

Btw….which team are u lot supporting in the Euro 2004? I'm going with either France, England or Sweden.


	10. Threats, Explanation, an Attack & a Deci...

Title: CONSEQUENCES

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them (regrettably so). _Buffy_ and _Angel_ belong to Joss Whedon, the WB, UPN, and Mutant Enemy etc. _Rurouni__ Kenshin_ (RK as it's known among anime fans) belongs to Watsuki Nubuhiro, Sony pictures etc.

Rating: M (for now)

Spoilers: up till "Damage" in _Angel_. Also, Anya didn't die at the end of "Chosen" in _Buffy_.

CH#10: Threats, Explanation, an Attack & a Decision.

Interior, Lobby of the Hyperion

Angel: Conner?

Conner: What? No hugs? No "I love you Conner"?

Angel (cautiously): You remember?

Conner (Sneering): Oh you mean you destroying my life & then discarding me? Yeah.

Cordy: If you remember then you must see that he did it to save you….

Conner: great job Dad!

Spike: as fun as all this sounds… we brought you back for a reason junior. What happened? From what I've gathered from eavesdropping on people, you weren't supposed to have your powers.

Conner: Who're you? Another idiot who's decided to join his (motions towards Angel) _noble cause_?

Spike: No! (Somewhat quietly) I'm nothing like him. And I'm the one asking the questions here. How come you went from being a normal Joe to sergeant slaughter?

Conner: Like I'd tell you.

Fred: You will if you don't wanna taste my tazer.

Gunn: Oh boy, I'm hoping he won't talk. I've been itching to give him his dues since forever, man.

Conner (to Angel): You like having _flunkies_ around you, don't you? That's why you wanted to remove me? So I wouldn't butt in & question your 'judgment'?

Angel: No. I did it because I love you. I'd do it again if it would help you.

Gunn: You'd what? (To Fred) You heard that too, right?

Fred: Angel?

Angel: I'm sorry but it's the truth. I love him. I'd do anything for him. You guys know that.

Spike: So you'd turn on your friends to help your psycho kid? Brilliant.

Angel: And what do you suggest I do? Let him continue like this?

Spike: try being a father.

Angel: Look you don't know what he was like when I did it last time. He was out of his mind. This time it's worse. He's been killing in cold blood. My _Son_ is a fucking killer!

Conner (through clenched teeth): Stop calling me _Son_.

Spike: that's it? That's your solution? Your kid's having problems & the way you deal with it is to erase his & everybody else's memories?

Angel (through clenched teeth): Shut up Spike! You know nothing about this.

Spike: Oh I've had experiences ….from you. Helping by Pain, right?

Angel: you're still mad about what Angelus did?

Spike: Don't blame him. It wasn't the demon who wished me to be humiliated. Angelus wanted to make me a monster.

Angel: OH right…you have a soul now so you can tell what _he_ wanted? You can (sounding incredulous) relate?

Spike: That's called in-sight moron. I was with you for decades.

Angel: You know what…I don't have time for this. I can only deal with _one_ kid at a time.

Spike: Figures…'s like you to run away from responsibilities.

Cordelia: GUYS! Will you SHUT UP? You guys are like children. It's not about who did what way back when. It's about helping Conner.

Conner: Who said I need help?

Lorne: How come he's acting exactly like he was before?

Gunn: Yeah. This was supposed to bring back the old Conner.

Angel: I don't know. It's like he's….

Voice: Enjoying himself?

Everyone turns to see Wesley walking in through the doors.

Cordy: Wesley… you ok?

Wes: no.

Fred: then why?

Wes (looks Angel in the eyes): because there's work to be done.

Angel looks at him & then nods his head.

Lorne: so he's doing it willingly? (Sounds horrified).

Wes: I think so, yes.

Fred (looking at Gunn): Maybe we should contact his parents (off Angels look) or caretakers or whatever.

Gunn: Good idea. I'll have them brought in for questioning.

Conner: You involve them into this & I'll have to kill them too.

There's a stunned silence as everyone looks aghast at Conner.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

LAX, Night-time

Exterior

Fukou: Where's our guide? We've been standing here for 20 minutes.

Anya: Well Giles said he'll be here. And he hasn't been wrong much in the past. I think whoever he arranged will be here soon.

Dawn: I think our ride just arrived. Look.

They see a car slowing down near them. The door of the car opens & man of about thirty gets out.

Man: You from England?

Anya: Depends. Who wants to know?

Man: Special Agent for the Watcher's Council, Lindsay McDonald.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Spike could not believe his ears. He had committed a lot of heinous acts. Had seen them being committed by demons and people alike. But he had never thought that he would live to see someone prepared to kill his family just so he could keep killing. And someone so young at that. Didn't matter that it was a super-kid whose biological father was a vampire. He was still a human and one with a soul.

Gunn (stunned): what!

Conner: you heard me. Involve them in this & they also die.

Fred: But why? Why do you want to kill people?

Conner: you wouldn't understand. And even if you did, I'm not telling.

Angel: You'll tell us…. One way or the other.

Conner: You're gonna do what? Beat me? Torture me? Try the _pain_ tactic? It isn't gonna work.

Angel: I know. That's not what I'm gonna do.

Conner: oh?

Angel: Everybody ….in my office…now!

Wes, Spike & Fred look at each other before following Angel.

Angel (over his shoulder): You too Lilah! Gunn, check Conner's restraints. Make sure they're tight & secure.

Riana: what about me?

Angel: Help Gunn.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Interior, Lindsey's place

Anya: So Lindsey… you have been monitoring the situation. What do you think? Is Wolfram & Hart behind this?

Lindsey: there've been reports; vague ones. But no. No direct contact or involvement has been proven as yet.

Dawn: What? But the Council seems to think that it's pretty much the case of Angel having switched sides for team Evil.

Saitou (entering the room): But the Council views the situation in terms of black or white, Ms. Summers. It's not quite as simple or as clear cut.

Anya (to Lindsey): Who's he?

Lindsey: Allow me to introduce you to Mr. Saitou Hajime, Second Captain of the Wolfram & Hart Special Forces.

Anya, Dawn & Fukou look at Lindsey, flabbergasted.

Anya: What? _You_ are collaborating with the enemy? Are you nuts?

Lindsey: No, on both accounts. Saitou here is a double agent. He used to be part of the Old Watcher's Council some time ago. He's keeping us up to date with all the operations being carried out by Wolfram & Hart.

Fukou: He's Japanese?

Saitou: Half.

Dawn: What's his nationality got to do with it? (To Lindsey) What I want to know is how can you be sure he's trust worthy? What's to say he's not bluffing you?

Lindsey: The simple fact that he's himself saved 3 slayers already, without them having any knowledge of it. Besides I've known him for quite some time now. It was me who suggested that he apply for the vacancy created by the massacre at Wolfram & Hart last year.

Anya (guardedly): Ok. You said he saved 3 slayers. From who or what?

Saitou: They were assassins…. Humans. I didn't recognize them.

Dawn: You don't recognize people who supposedly work at the same organizations as you do?

Saitou: It's a very big organization. I'm only responsible for a Unit of the Special Forces.

Lindsey: We've been keeping an eye on things though. It seems that this past two or three days, there's been something going on at Wolfram & Hart. Most of the top brass has been taking time off of work doing something.

Fukou: By 'top brass' you mean this Angel?

Lindsey: he & his associates.

Anya: What sort of things?

Lindsey: Well…. For one thing, we know for a fact that Cordelia Chase is out of her coma. Angel's been gone these past two days & she's been in charge.

Saitou: Also there seems to have been some sort of trouble at the offices a couple of nights ago. Although no one has been able to find out what happened. One of the night guards has been reported missing.

Anya: That doesn't prove anything. For all we know it could be their version of summer cleaning or the attack of some other enemy of theirs. Do we have some concrete evidence that Wolfram & Hart, more specifically Angel is behind it?

Lindsey: If you're looking for hard & fast evidence, you're never gonna find it. It's Wolfram & Hart we're talking about. They wrote the book on ways to avoid getting caught. Do you really think that they'd be caught napping? Especially when they're doing something this big?

Fukou: But haven't you been monitoring the slayers? Surely having surveillance near the primary targets can give u an idea who or what is responsible for these target killings?

Saitou: We're only two people. Most of our contacts aren't people you'd trust around slayers. They're good for info but hardly anything else.

Anya: but what about your spy network? Surely you can use them.

Saitou: I did. All the killings took place where they couldn't be or weren't. (Beat) You don't seem to understand that the people after the slayers are good. So far only one of the assassins has been caught. Even he was killed, apparently by one of their own.

Dawn: Did the slayer survive?

Lindsey: No.

Dawn: Oh.

Anya: But what about this Riana Gilchrist? How come she is with Angel? Why haven't you got her back?

Lindsey: We're not connected to the watchers directly. We don't interfere until direct confrontation is unavoidable. Besides you should be asking Krauss this question.

Fukou: He's Riana's watcher?

Lindsey: Yeah.

Dawn: ok….so what do we do now?

Anya: We get their (points towards Lindsey & Saitou) sources to scrounge info.

Saitou: I'll be honest with you. I don't like the Council's habit of waiting & _watching_. It's one of the reasons I left in the first place. We should be more proactive.

Dawn: What do you mean?

Saitou (darkly): Slay. Evil. Instantly.

Lindsey: We've seen so many lives lost due to the waiting strategy. (Mumbles) Been part of some myself.

Anya: What?

Lindsey: Nothing. Look we can ask Our People to step up their game. But it will result in direct confrontation at some point. What does the council say about that?

Anya: We do what is necessary. But NO unnecessary violence.

Saitou: Understood. But I wouldn't come in front of Angelus or his people.

Anya: Alright.

Lindsey (frowning): you're planning on visiting the firm?

Anya: Yes. I find that direct approach is the best approach….mostly.

Saitou: I concur. So it's settled?

Anya: Lindsey?

Lindsey: Yeah. It's settled.

Anya: Good. (To Dawn & Fukou) Now Girls, Off to bed.

Dawn & Fukou groan but reluctantly follow Anya out of the room. The two men watch them go.

Saitou: You do realize that we have a problem here?

Lindsey: What?

Saitou: if you go to Wolfram & Hart & Spike sees you, then you will be exposed. Also …The Council may raise the question may raise the question just _why_ we didn't inform them about Spike?

Lindsey (frowning): Yeah. I see your point. They may also look to verify if you actually did work for the Old Council.

Saitou: I'm not worried about that. They'll only find a man with a clean record; a man with clear morals. (Smirks) all my _real_ records were classified. They're ashes along with the rest of the old council.

Lindsey: what about their other objections?

Saitou: We can always tell them to stuff their objections. After all, it's not like we're permanent part of the Council's set-up. We scratch their backs, they scratch ours.

Lindsey: Good thing we didn't reveal the scope of our inside knowledge. It would be kinda hard to explain how I can have a relationship with someone working for the senior partners.

Saitou (eyebrows raised): A relationship? Is that what they're calling it nowadays?

Lindsey (smirking): I think so. You should keep up to date Old man.

Saitou (smiles): getting back to the topic. What will you do?

Lindsey: I dunno. One thing's for sure. I am not letting anyone mess our plans. Not the Watcher's Council, Not Angel & not the senior partners.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Exterior, Forest, Unknown Location

The Forest was still at the night. Nothing moved or stirred. It was the picture of tranquility & peace. The dreamlike state of tranquility was broken by the sounds of running footsteps. Human-like shadows could be seen running in & out of trees, all heading in one direction. The lead shadow was moving the fastest. It seemed to be nothing but a blur, so quick was its movement. Suddenly it came to a stop just before a clearing. Several other shadows appeared beside it. They were wearing cloaks & their faces were covered. The lead shadow moved slightly so that part of its face could be seen by the others. It was a man's face, the most prominent feature being the cold, hauntingly dead eyes. Eyes, which came to life with a sudden malice as they looked in front of him.

The Wooden hut in the middle of the clearing was the only built structure for miles around. The light from the full moon illuminated it & gave it an eerie effect. Only a single light could be seen inside the hut, on the upper floor. A jeep and a van were parked outside the hut. A meeting seemed to be in progress. Suddenly the light at the top went out & the door of the hut opened & several men came out, carrying various types of weapons.

The leader of the shadows sneered & then moved forward with tremendous speed. As soon as he moved, the others followed suit, charging the people standing in front of the hut. The leader drew a samurai sword from a sheath by his side & roaring, attacked. The people standing in front reacted in kind though & charged him, wielding Axes. The leader's eyes glinted as he reached them first & slashed them before they could react. Their fallen corpses were soon trampled by the other attackers. One of the people, who had come out of the hut, growled & ripped his shirt off. With an inhuman howl, he changed in a werewolf & jumped one of the attackers, biting his head off. Others soon joined him as they transformed & attacked. Corpse after corpse hit the ground as the struggle between the cloaked attackers & the others became furious.

Several other people appeared out of the hut, carrying firearms. They took positions to the side of the hut & opened fire at the attackers who were finishing off the twitching corpses. The attackers soon realized this threat & a group of them dispersed & attacked from various points at them.

Inside the hut, there was chaos as a dozen people searched for their weapons. Some of them broke the windows & began firing. A man who had appeared to have been sleeping in a sitting position with a katana propped against his shoulder, suddenly raised his head. It was the same red-haired man who had killed Gentatsu _read chapter # 7_. His eyes narrowed as he sensed something, and then he calmly stood up & moved towards the door.

Outside, a couple of attackers had gained access to the door & were going to kick it open when it opened from within & the red-haired man called Battousai stepped out. The two attackers attacked as one, but Battousai merely leant back allowing one of them to reach him first. With a swift move, he raised his sheathed sword & blocked the attacker's sword while simultaneously drawing his own blade from the sheath & slashing the attacker with it. The second attacker, tried to stab Battousai. Battousai countered by raising his sheath so that the attacker's sword went in it. He then used his own katana to slice the man's head off.

The leader of the attackers stepped forward & looked challengingly at Battousai. Their eyes met & then they attacked each other. Both of them tried various stabs & slashing techniques but found their opponent equal to the task. Both broke off & tried to find a flaw in the others technique.

Battousai: Who're you?

Leader: you know who we are.

Battousai: Why does one such as you follow the vision of a madman?

Leader: You may be able to fool yourself but I am no fool. I recognize myself. You're a fool to run away from it.

Battousai: I am the fool?

Leader (sneering): The old you would've cut me up by now. Now you can barely hold me back. Pathetic!

With that he attacked Battousai with a furious slash. Battousai crouched back to avoid the slash & then getting under the sword's movement, stabbed upward to pierce the leader's throat. A gush of blood came out as the leader's eyes showed shock.

Leader (gasping): maybe you're not as hopeless as you seem. See you in hell.

With that he collapsed on the ground. Battousai gazed at his lifeless corpse & then looked back towards the battlefield. Most of the attackers, seeing their leader had fallen, had retreated. The others were lying on the ground, suffering the last moments of death.

Voice: Kenshin.

Battousai looked towards a couple of men walking towards him. His posture relaxed as he flicked/cleaned his sword & sheathed it.

Battousai / Kenshin: Yeah? Sano, Riley you ok?

One of the men reached Kenshin and slapped him on the back. The man had Shaggy brunette hair, had a muscular body & was wearing a white shirt (now spotted with blood) & grey jeans. He is Sano. The other man is Riley Finn.

Sano: heh… you know me. Always enjoy a good fight. I saw you. Wicked moves!

Riley: I wonder how they found us. (Smiling) Sano's right though, Nice moves. (pause) Where's Sam?

Kenshin: Inside. She & the others took positions inside.

A growl is heard behind them. The 3 of them turn back to see a Werewolf changing back into a man. The man raises his head & is revealed to be OZ.

Oz: umm….clothes?

The others smile as Sano strips a fallen attacker of his pants & throws them to Oz.

Oz: so, who were they?

Riley: Guess.

Kenshin: Shishio's followers.

Riley: We better regroup & leave this place.

Kenshin (nodding): yeah. Good idea. You go roundup your men. Sano you go roundup the others.

Riley & Sano nod & move away.

Oz (quietly): I think its time we brought in reinforcements.

Kenshin: yeah.

Oz: LA?

Kenshin: I'm thinking we split up.

Oz: reason?

Kenshin: safety.

OZ (nodding): makes sense. Who goes with whom?

Kenshin: Myself and Sano, along with a few soldiers are gonna head to LA.

Oz: so, me & Riley heading to merry old England?

Kenshin (smiling): seems like it yeah.

Oz: Cool. Always wanted to see the land of tweed up close & personal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Angel's office, Hyperion

Fred: So what do we do?

Gunn: I say you leave me with him for some time. I guarantee you he'll talk.

Angel: no. We don't use that method with the innocent.

Riana (incredulous): innocent? Are you blind or just plain nuts?

Gunn: You're saying that psycho's an innocent? I've seen innocents. They don't usually go murdering people in cold blood.

Angel: even when Conner hated me, he never did anything like this. He did some pretty awful things (glances at Cordelia) but nothing like this.

Gunn: So? What about the time he went to blow everyone up at that mall?

Angel: that was different. & you know it.

Gunn: that's just like you.

Angel: meaning?

Gunn: You always see your own first. Doesn't matter if it's some homicidal maniac, you give them priority; over your friends.

Angel: is this about what I did to save Conner? Coz I think I made myself pretty clear on that & we agreed…

Spike: You mean you Agreed.

Gunn: No man. I get why you did it. (off Angel's surprised look) yeah. I do. What I don't get is why'd you have to brainwash us?

Angel: Look I'm sorry about that. I had to make a decision then & there. Your feelings or his life. What should I have chosen?

Wes: Angel's right. (Off everyone's looks). I meant at not subjecting Conner to interrogation. I'm not defending either Angel or Conner. Conner's being manipulated by someone. Hurting him would result in further alienating him.

Cordy: Then what do we do?

Lilah: Well…we could take him to our labs…

Wes: NO!

Gunn: Never.

Angel: Over my Ashes.

Fred: then What? Maybe Lorne can read him?

Lorne: No can do Sugar-plum. Looks like Angel-cakes spell did more than re-adjust his memories. I can only read what he wants me to read. I can ask one of my psychic friends to try, but I doubt they'd have much success.

Spike: there's always another way.

Lorne: let's hear it.

Angel: yeah let's hear you grand idea, Spike.

Spike (shooting Angel a glare): Well…I stayed with Drusilla for more than a hundred years. When you live with somebody for that long, you pick up things.

Cordelia: like rambling like a loony?

Spike: No. Like Hypnosis. (Beat) You know it wouldn't kill you to drop your bloody snotty attitude.

Wes: Of Course. (Off Cordelia's look) I meant the hypnosis part.

Spike: See. I reckon if I make him believe that he's talking to himself or he's having a dream, I may get him to spill.

Angel: That's….that's actually a good idea.

Fred: But wouldn't he know what we're trying to do & do what Lorne said, y'know block his mind?

Spike: Well luv, I reckon the lad's about the right age for his first good drink. (To Angel) What d'ya think (beat) mate?

Angel: It could work.

Lorne: So are we doing it now? Coz hate to burst your bubble but we haven't made an appearance at the office. Eve will be snooping around all our private stuff.

Angel: no. Let's do it tonight.

Cordelia: what do we do with him till then?

Wes: someone must stay here & guard him.

Spike: I'll do it. It'll give me a time to study him; see what makes him tick.

Riana: I'll stay.

Angel: ok. The rest of us will return to the office & act as normal as possible.

Lilah: what about me?

Angel: We can't let you go….now that you know of this. You're coming with us.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

READ & REVIEW!

End Notes: Phew….finally, an update after nearly a year. Yay me! Thanx to all those who've reviewed thus far. I luv you all! You guys make my day. I'm hoping you guys will give my fic the same response that people gave to the new star-wars film.

Plz spread word about this fic. I've become addicted to reviews. Plz help my craving!


	11. Confessions

**Title:** CONSEQUENCES

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own them (regrettably so). _Buffy_ and _Angel_ belong to Joss Whedon, the WB, UPN, and Mutant Enemy etc. Rurouni Kenshin (RK as it's known among anime fans) belongs to Watsuki Nubuhiro, Sony pictures etc.

**Rating:** M (for now)

**Spoilers:** up till "Damage" in _Angel_. Also, Anya didn't die at the end of "Chosen" in _Buffy_.

**Ch#11:** Confession

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Night time

Exterior, Near Moscow

Willow clutched her red, fur-lined, long coat around her tightly as she tried to keep out the cold. She was surveying the Russian hotspots for the Council along with a few other witches. The recent extinguishing of the hotspots was a topic which had filled the wiccan community with unease. Of course there were some who felt quite excited with the possibility of a dark power. Fortunately most of these were rotting in Council custody.

Willow smiled thinking that last thought. A gust of cold air turned her smile into a grimace as she tried to clutch her coat tighter still. She sighed & then, realizing that the wind was going to keep on blowing, tried to forget about it & concentrate on her task. Letting the magic flow through her, she centered her thoughts on finding any void in the natural system of that area. Energy filled her being & flowed out of her to reach her surroundings.

She could detect nothing out of the usual except… a sort of dullness in the atmosphere. There was none of the energy that she'd come to associate with nature… maybe there was something worth investigating after all. She crouched on the ground & pulled off her gloves. Placing her hands on the ground, palms up, she allowed herself to become a part of nature. Different images filled her mind as she saw the everyday life of the forest, life that very few people even bothered looking at. The sheer beauty of nature amazed her. Suddenly the image of a dark shadow came to her. She saw it suck the life out of everything it touched. The spark, that glow of nature that never failed to amaze her, was swallowed by the shadow. She wanted to scream at it but knew that it was only a memory of nature. Suddenly the shadow looked directly at her & a wave of darkness came at her. Startled she lifted her hands from the ground to protect herself. Two things happened very quickly. One, as soon as she broke her contact from the ground, the vision & the darkness ended. Two, She sensed someone's eyes on her.

Glancing up, she saw a woman looking at her. She had the look of an eastern European. She was fair, almost pale with Black hair having shades of violet or purple in them. She was dressed in black pants, a white shirt that, Willow could guess, was of the finest silk & a dark blue long coat. The coat had a hood attached to it which covered her head partially.

Willow (rising to her feet): Hello. Who're you?

Woman: That's quite some power you have. I mean, communing with nature, becoming part of it. (Laughs slightly) Very Impressive.

Willow (feeling unease): Who _are_ you?

Woman: can't you guess? Didn't you like my work?

Willow (horrified): That was you?

The woman smiled & performed a mock curtsy.

Willow: But…why? You're human aren't you? Why act like a monster?

Woman (laughing): would you listen to yourself? Where have you been? Don't you know that there is no greater monster in nature than homo-sapien? As to why….simple, Power!

Willow (getting annoyed): Listen lady, I don't care who you are. Whether you want power or not? I will not allow you to destroy nature like this.

Woman (smiling): ooh…what are you going to do? Whine me to death? Or are you going to get all vein-y on me?

Willow (taken aback): How do you know that?

Woman: Oh I know a lot of things….Willow. How you've evolved from a nobody to something _slightly_ better. How you couldn't handle your grief & _tried_ to end the world. How you saved the world by releasing the power of filth, the slayer… now _that_ can't be forgiven.

Willow: Slayers… why?

Woman (raising her voice): Why? You unleash that filth and yet ask _why_?

Suddenly she raised her hand, fingers pointing towards Willow and sent a blast of lightning at her. The blast sent Willow flying back twenty feet.

Willow (getting to her feet): Ok, you shouldn't have done that.

Willow let loose a blast of green energy at the Woman. The Woman merely raised her hand and absorbed Willow's blast.

Woman: Is that it? Weren't you a _goddess_ now? Or maybe that was just a kid getting impressed by a showgirl. Don't worry… I'll show you _real_ power.

She raises her hand again & fires another blast of lightning at Willow. This time, though Willow was ready & countered the blast by one of her own. Willow followed it up with another blast of green energy. This one connected & sent her to the ground.

Willow (Communing Telepathically): Ariel, Imran, Nicholas get her now. I need help.

Woman (getting back up): Calling for help already? I haven't even started yet.

Willow: Ok…I get that you don't like Slayers. But why? What have they done to you? And what exactly can you accomplish by getting rid of me? Shouldn't you be taking it up with the Slayers directly?

Woman: Oh they'll get their due. Some have already been given their dues. But _you_ were responsible for this in the first place. You and that Slayer bitch. We thought you people hated what the council stood for, what it did. But oh no… you even surpassed the council. You will pay for betrayal.

During this she sent several more bolts of Lightning at Willow, most of which Willow managed to evade.

Willow (fending off another blast & firing one of her own): what betrayal? I'm sure we've never met before. Who are you?

Woman: Yumi. (Knocks Willow down with an immensely strong blast of energy) Now… prepare to die. _Muro!_

A blazing blast of white hot energy erupted from her hands. Willow was about to get toasted when three cold blasts of light blue energy intercepted Yumi's blast.

Yumi looked at where the blasts had come from & saw three figures running towards her and Willow. One of the figures, a man, sent a wave of red energy at her.

Yumi: _bachao_!

A purple shield surrounded her as the blast ricocheted off it.

Yumi (to Willow): Looks like you'll live today… (in a dismissing tone) later!

With that a glimmering, violet colored portal opened beneath her feet & swallowed her, closing afterwards.

Man (getting near Willow): Who was that?

Willow: Trouble. We gotta get in touch with Giles. I'll fill you guys in on the way home. Nicholas, ask the Moscow coven about a Wicca named Yumi. Any information they may have regarding her would be great. Also warn them about her. I think she is behind the extinguishing of these hotspots.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Interior, Hyperion Daytime

Spike took a swig from a cigarette as he watched Conner shift in his chair on the TV monitor. He had placed Conner back in the basement and secured the sewer exits so that Conner couldn't escape. There was no denying Spike found the lad interesting. He'd rarely seen such anger in a person. It reminded Spike of his own self in a way. The anger he'd felt when Buffy had rejected him over and over, when Dru had rejected him, when the First Evil had made him its bitch…… yeah Spike could guess how Conner felt. What Spike couldn't understand was the reason behind Conner's killing spree. If he'd been hunting Angel, Spike would've understood (though how he could've done that in spite of the memory wipe would've been hard to explain), but what was his bone with the Slayers.

A noise by the door of the office brought the chain of his thought. He looked up to see Riana standing by the door.

Spike: You want something?

Riana: I don't understand. Why do vampires work alongside humans?

Spike (smirking): Easy to see you're young. Didn't anyone explain to you the love life of your mother-slayer?

Riana: you mean Buffy? Yeah I got the cliff notes version.

Spike: Then?

Riana: I mean, don't you feel your hunger? I can't come anywhere near vampires without feeling the urge to fight.

Spike: You mean how I can control the urge to hunt, to destroy, to cause mayhem? It comes with practice. Having a soul can be quite an eye opener. You tend to look closely at a lot of things people usually take for granted.

Riana: According to my watcher, you gained your soul recently. How did you control yourself before that? Besides, a soul itself is nothing. Take a look at that maniac we have in the basement. He probably has a soul, though I find it hard to believe.

Spike: Yeah? Thing is you don't appreciate something until you've lost it. As to why I helped before getting me soul back, (gives a wry grin) I had nothing better to do. I'd been de-fanged & neutered by a bunch of military cowboys. I couldn't do any of the things I loved to do…except shagging that is.

Riana: And then you fell in love?

Spike: Yeah. Bloody lot of good it did me. (Takes a drag of his cigarette) What about you? How'd you get caught up in this?

Riana: You mean the Slayer business? I belong to a Watcher family. My father was stationed in London. Life was normal until one day I heard that my father had been blown up in an explosion. Then some months later, I'm taking a karate lesson & I kick this guy. I still can't explain the shock I felt when I saw him fly about eight feet in the air.

Spike (grinning): must've been a hoot.

Riana: Yeah…. Hoot. (After a pause) Why do you think he's after me?

Spike: Dunno pet. That's what we're gonna find out.

Riana (staring at the monitor): I don't understand why he would do such a thing? Look at him. He's barely a couple of years older than me. Besides I don't even know him.

Spike: Why do you kill vampires?

Riana: Because of my calling.

Spike: Do you know the demons you kill?

Riana: no. Where's this going?

Spike (Staring at the monitor): He's doing it for the same reason you are, because he believes in something. That's what we have to find out, his reason.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Wolfram & Hart

Angel is reading something but it is clear his mind is elsewhere. He has a frown on his face.

Lilah (grinning): c'mon champ. Don't feel too bad about it. At least you don't have to hide anything from your friends anymore.

Angel (without looking up): When I need your opinion, I'll be sure NOT to ask.

Lilah: By the way, I must say the senior partners are very impressed by the job you guy's have been doing.

Angel (still reading): you mean _nothing_?

Lilah: Oh no… it's most impressive how you people have fit in. It almost looks as if you were meant for this.

Angel (quietly): Lilah… how would you like to take a bath in boiling oil?

Lilah: no thanks. I find I'm more of a molten lava girl.

There is a knock on the door, followed by Wesley & Cordelia's entrance.

Angel (looking at them expectantly): yeah?

Wes: We received a call from the Watcher's Council.

Cordelia: You wouldn't believe their audacity.

Wes: Yes… (Off Angel's look) they're sending someone here to question us.

Angel: What?

Cordelia: yeah. I think they left their minds with the rest of Sunnydale. The nerve of them, thinking they can dictate us.

Angel: Who're they sending?

Wes: Somebody named Anya along with some other people. And they're arriving in an hour.

Lilah (laughing softly): Wow… won't wanna be in your shoes champ. I mean, _how_ are you gonna explain that the one who's been nipping the little slayers in the bud is none other than your hell-spawn?

Cordy: Shut up!

Wes: Although she does have a point. They'll want to take Conner.

Cordy: Like we'd let them.

Angel (deadpan): Well we'll just have to make sure we do it on our terms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dark Room, Unknown Place

Voice: Have you woken Rava'er yet?

Shishio (looking into Space): Not yet. Yumi's powerful, yes. But even she can't bring you forth without some help.

Voice: What about my servants?

Shishio (scornfully): They're useless.

Voice: you forget your place.

Shishio: Forgive me my Lord. But they don't have the power to do what you ask. Yumi can do it but she has other things to worry about.

Voice (thundering): Then what are _you_ doing?

Shishio (teeth grinding): I will complete my promise. The Slayers _will_ be annihilated. It's getting done as I speak. But one phenomenally powerful witch is not going to pull the rest of it off alone.

Voice: What do you want?

Shishio: Servants… and my power, _all _of it.

Voice: Very well…. You shall have the help of the darkest beings on this planet….my servants…The Circle of the Black Thorn.

Shishio: and my powers?

Voice: Why?

Shishio: Because I will not be a pawn. You may have brought me back, but I will serve on my terms. I will destroy all who stand in my path… but there are others like me…others who can stop any being you pit against them….except me.

Voice: Very well.

The room fills with the presence of a dark red mist. Suddenly two red eyes appear on the mist. Dark Red energy from the mist strikes Shishio and he convulses in agony. Finally it stops & Shishio remains crouched, smoke rising from his bandaged body.

Voice (coming from the mist): Lord Shishio.

Shishio: Yes my master?

Voice: Rise & fulfill your destiny (beat, then in a thundering tone) and find the boy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Angel's office, Wolfram & Hart

Angel and the rest of the team are waiting for the Watcher's Council team. There is a buzz from the intercom.

Harmony: Chief, your guests are here.

Angel: Send them in…. and don't call me chief.

The Door opens and Anya walks through, followed by Dawn, Fukou & Lindsey. Angel's expression darkens as he looks at the last member of the party.

Lilah: Lindsey?

Lindsey: Lilah. Still around I see.

Angel (to Lindsey): What the fuck are you doing here?

Lindsey looks at Anya expectantly. For a moment Anya looks as if she doesn't know what to do, then…

Anya: Hi. Anya Jenkins, Senior Advisor & watcher form the Watcher's Council. (Motions towards Dawn & Fukou) These are Dawn Summers & Fukou Karisawa, Watcher in training & psychic respectively. (Motions towards Lindsey) and this is Special Operative of the Watcher's Council, Lindsey McDonald.

There is a stunned silence as everyone digests this last bit.

Wesley: They've stooped to associating with known murderers and killers? I thought they were pure goodness now.

Angel (to Anya): Ms. Jenkins, do you know who this man really is? (Off Anya's confused look) He used to work here at Wolfram and Hart. In fact, he was in-charge of Special projects division, the man responsible for countless innocent deaths and for being a particular nuisance to me.

Dawn: you used to work here?

Lindsey: Yeah. But I changed my ways. Can't say that for you now Angel, can we?

Anya: Why didn't you tell us this?

Lindsey: Mr. Giles knows who I am. You can take it up with him. Besides, I don't think we came here to discuss my past. Rather his present (points at Angel).

Cordelia: What! Giles knows of this. How can the Council think us as corrupt when they're hiring someone like him?

Anya (regaining her composure): We'll leave it up to Buffy to deal with him. If he's clean, he'll be fine. Otherwise, he's history. (to Angel) What do you know about the killings?

Angel: We found about them in the newspapers. It seemed that only young women were being targeted, so I asked my associates Mr. Wyndham-Pryce & Mr. Gunn to check it out.

Anya: and?

Angel: There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary as far as murders were concerned, except that they had all been murdered using a knife or some sharp object. Then Cordelia had a vision.

Dawn: Cordy has visions now?

Cordelia: yeah, for five years now.

Angel: She saw Slayers fighting…

Cordy: Getting massacred is the term.

Angel: Anyways, We got a name from her visions, the Hitokiri. We pulled some strings and Gunn was able to get us the bodies of three recently murdered girls. All of them were slayers. After that we contacted you and got ourselves a list of all the slayers active in and around LA.

Gunn: Me and Wes checked the locations but most of them were out. Near the end of our little survey we found a slayer fighting for her life.

Wes: We managed to save her and brought her here so that she can be looked after.

Fukou: who was the attacker?

Wes: A young man, in late teens or early twenties, wielding a sword. He managed to hurt Ms. Gilchrist pretty badly.

Anya: did you catch him?

Wes: no. he escaped.

Dawn: Where is the Slayer?

Angel & the gang look at each other.

Angel: She's someplace safe.

Lindsey: then why don't you take us to her?

Angel: Look she wants to stay with us so we can protect her & catch her attacker.

Lindsey: Well, I'm sure that Ms. Jenkins will agree with me that she be returned to us. We know what's best for her.

Fukou: he's hiding something.

Anya: what?

Fukou (looking at Angel): he's hiding something. I can feel it.

Dawn: you mean they've been lying to us?

Fukou: No… that much was true. But there's something more. (To Angel) what are you hiding?

Anya (staring at Angel): Or whom?

Fred: Look you guys, Angel's not hiding anything. (looks at Angel) It's just….we're respecting somebody's wishes.

Anya: Who?

Fred remains silent.

Anya (sternly): Tell me who are you hiding from us? Look innocent girls are dying. You have to tell us… or else we'll find it on our own. (Beat) Fukou.

Fukou takes a couple of steps towards Fred, when Wesley steps in her path.

Wes (quietly): Stop.

Lindsey: stay out of this book guy… (to Fred) what is he hiding?

Angel: Spike.

Lindsey / Anya / Dawn: what?

Angel: Spike. He's back, been back for a while.

Dawn (whispering): Spike?

Anya: How can this be?

Unknown to everyone, Lindsey grinds his teeth realizing Angel's stolen his trump card.

Angel: He… he's interested in learning about this slayer. He's with her now.

Anya: and you let him? He's a vampire.

Cordelia (catching on to Angel's plan): He's got a soul.

Anya: should've known. He's like this around all the slayers; Buffy, Faith… and now this one.

Dawn: Hello? How did he come back? More importantly…when?

Lorne: He returned a couple of months ago. He came out of that amulet Angel gave you guys.

Anya: what? How'd you get it back, through the mail?

Angel: actually yeah.

Anya: alright… you're taking us to see him. Now!

Cordelia: Now is not a good time. It's daylight. Angel will be a crisp outside.

Wes: Wait till dark.

Angel (glancing at his team): Yeah…meet us here at midnight. We'll take you to him.

Anya: why midnight?

Angel: because we'll all be working till then. You want to see him, come at midnight.

Lindsey: we'll be here.

Angel: good. Now if will excuse us…we've got work to do. (Pushes a button) Harmony.

Harmony (via the intercom): yeah chief?

Angel: see our guests outside the building.

Anya, Fukou & Lindsey stare at Angel a moment, then turn to leave.

Dawn (turning to leave): Angel.

Angel: yeah?

Dawn (smiling faintly): it was nice to see you.

Angel: yeah, you too.

The others wait while Lindsey, Anya, Fukou & Dawn leave the room. Then, after a moment.

Lorne: that went well.

Angel: yeah. Ok… change of plans. Fred, call Spike and let him know we'll be dropping by in an hour. Rest of you, wrap up your work.

Cordelia: What about Conner's interrogation?

Angel: we're doing it in an hour.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Interior, Unknown place

There is a young boy, of about 15-16 years of age, sitting in a room, happily humming a tune & polishing a katana. There is a knock on the door and Yumi walks in.

Yumi: Soujiro darling, Lord Shishio has a task for you.

Soujiro (sounding excited): really? Cool.

Yumi (smiling faintly): Lord Shishio desires that you track down Conner. He's been missing for too long now.

Soujiro: I thought Mr. Manners was responsible for him.

Yumi: He is. But even he doesn't know where he is. However he suggests that you try the vampire Angel.

Soujiro: Ok. Tell Mr. Soujiro thanks for me. It's been an awful while since he gave me any job to do.

Yumi: Don't worry Sou… Lord Shishio was saying it only this morning that soon he'll move in for the kill.

Soujiro (wistfully): I just hope he'll include me in it. The others seem to think I'm too young for this stuff. Well everyone except Conner.

Yumi: He should know. The others are afraid of your power Sou; don't sweat about it.

Soujiro (smiling): Thanks Yumi. I won't. Tell Lord Shishio that Conner will be with us soon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Lobby, Hyperion

Cordy: Angel, you didn't have to be so defensive against the Council.

Angel (sighing): I know. But I can't let them find out about Conner. I hate it… but his involvement in this mess means I can't challenge the Council, at least not now anyways.

He and Cordy walk out of his office towards where Conner is chained to a wall in the lobby. The rest of the gang is gathered around Conner, watching Spike who is injecting something in Conner's arm.

Angel: What's that? I thought we decided to make him drunk.

Spike: It would've taken too long. Besides I doubt he'd wanna get drunk knowing what we want.

Gunn: what'd you give him?

Spike: some stuff Fred gave me. It's supposed to make him relax… lower his defenses. (To Fred) Ain't that right pet?

Fred: yeah. Basically it dampens his nervous system blurring the edges between dream & reality.

While the others were talking, Spike crouched down in front of Conner and stared in his eyes. Conner glared defiantly in Spike's eyes, but then he felt his eyelids grow heavy. Frowning and trying to keep himself awake, he shook his head & glared at Spike, only to find that Spike had vamped and was glaring at him with great intensity. Conner felt Spike's eyes burning with ember flames and felt himself drowning…

Spike: Be in me…

Putting his hand on top of Conner's head, he placed two fingers in front of Conner's eyes, forcing him to sway with the movement of Spike's fingers. Conner felt himself losing the battle as he tried to shake off the feeling of sleep. He heard Spike whisper something but tried harder and harder to resist. Finally he felt Spike's voice fading and his consciousness returning. Suddenly he felt as if someone had thrown cold water at him. He looked up to see his dad Peter smiling at him.

Conner: Dad?

Peter: You shouldn't study too hard. You fell asleep at your desk…again.

Conner looked about himself and realized he was in his room. Frowning to himself, he looked up.

Conner: Sorry about that. (Frowning) I guess I was tired.

Peter: you look troubled son. Anyway I can help?

Conner: No… there was something at school the other day. It's ok now.

Peter: well anyways… go to sleep. (turning to go) You know whatever it is that's got you troubled, you should write about it.

Conner: Write about it?

Peter: yeah. Jot it down on a piece of paper or your diary. It helps. An especially good way to vent frustration is to write as if you're in a confessional. It helps soothe the mind. Well…good night son.

Conner: Good night dad.

After Peter left the room, he changed his clothes & went to lie down in his bed. He lay there frowning then got up, took a piece of paper and a pen from his desk & began writing.

_My life is so weird... 4 months ago I was just a normal kid (well…mostly), living life like I was supposed to, having no particular ambitions, just a vague idea of what a successful life could be & how I wanted it. Then it all changed. A man named Holland Manners approached me. He was a nice fellow, very calm, considerate. He gave my life a new purpose. He taught me the truth. Showed me what I could be. He told me that I was special, that I could make a difference. I've always wondered if there was a reason why I was so strong, why I always excelled at everything I did. _

_Anyways…Holland told me bout the slayers, how there used to be only one which fought against the demons (he convinced me of their existence) & was a symbol of goodness. He also told me how that symbol of goodness & righteousness turned corrupt. How the Slayer's helpers (I think he called them Watchers) grew corrupt & ignored their duties. According to Manners they were supposed to bridge the gap between demons & humans. He also told me of how the reawakening of a slayer distorted the balance. Finally he showed me the greatest sin of the Slayer (and the Watchers), how they unloaded their responsibility on innocent girls tainting them with power, filling their minds with illusions of grandeur, how their power makes them think they're above the law._

_At first I didn't believe him…but then he showed me a group of these new slayers torture a demon's family for fun; and what demons? They were half human. I saw them take pleasure in the kill on the pretense of gaining information._

_Manners told me what I had to do, how I had to become just as hard (maybe more) to save innocents (humans and demons alike) from these slayers. He took me to meet Shishio. He was another reminder of the cruelty of the watcher's council. His body had been burned by the Council long ago. He told me that there were others like me. He told me of my heritage._

_According to Shishio: _

"_long ago there used to be countless number of slayers. They were made to help save humanity, but their power corrupted them & they abused it. They destroyed demon communities, until one day, they demons asked the worshippers of the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart to help them. They brought forth the power of the Hitokiri, a demon from the depths of Quortoth (a demon world), and imbued its power to a group of men. These men hunted the slayers to punish them & a war raged for years between the two. Finally the Higher Beings intervened and made it so that only one slayer & one hitokiri (the men were also called Hitokiri or…shadow assassin as it is called in Japanese) shall remain. The Hitokiris power was hidden in a warrior's soul, in his 'ki'. Only those who could control their ki would be worthy of becoming the Hitokiri, and even then the strongest was chosen."_

_According to Shishio, the only people apart from a few exceptions who could control their ki were the ancient Samurai warriors of the East. Thus it meant that the Hitokiri power remained locked in the east whereas the Slayer power was open to any potential._

_He also told me that since the Slayers broke the ancient pact, the power of the hitokiri has resurfaced. He went on & on about destiny & giving the hitokiris their rightful place at the top of the food chain, but I only listened to the part regarding balance. To me…balance must be maintained. Though I doubt his intentions (there's some stuff he isn't telling me, I agreed to become Shishio's disciple. He has shown me the origins of my power…power that is as tainted as that of the slayer…he has taught me how I can call upon it through my anger & the hitokiri's rage. My powers amaze even me. Only Soujiro can match me. I think I must have impressed Shishio too for he now calls me his dark one…his Destroyer. On_

_But I'm not elated. To think I have to kill to restore goodness. What sort of justice is that? What sort of goodness is built upon the deaths of others? But… I have vowed to restore the balance… it will require me to do things I will hate myself for. But that's what I'll do. After all, like someone once told me (though I can't remember who)…the world is a harsh place…it's cruel & unfair, but that's why there are champions…champions who fight for others… I will be that champion._

_I pray that I be forgiven for the lives I will take, for the few innocents I may have to hurt so that I can save even more…may the Lord spare me. Amen._

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

A stunned silence met the end of Conner's _confession_. A single tear rolled down Angel's cheek as he looked at his son, the son for whom he had sacrificed so much for. A sob escaped Fred as she stared at Conner with a hand at her mouth. Wesley folded her in his embrace as his mind flooded with his guilt over taking Conner away. Somehow he thought that if he hadn't taken him from Angel, none of this would've happened. Spike slowly rose from his position beside Conner (after giving him the suggestion to sleep) and looked at Angel with sympathy.

Spike: I, uh…

Angel: Save it Spike. I'm thankful for your help, but… don't.

Cordelia: What'll we do Angel?

Angel: whatever we must. I will not let anybody mess with my kid. They wanted to play with me, I'll show them how well I can play. Nobody messes with my son!

Voice: What!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN:** Phew…another chapter done. I hope people will like this chapter. A lot of people have been asking me whether I can cope with all the new characters. People…I can! I'm bringing them in for a reason. I know it's been slow sailing thus far, but now that the secret is out…things will pick up!

Thanx to all my faithful reviewers! You guys are the reason I write! Keep those reviews coming. Any suggestions would be welcomed!

READ & REVIEW!


End file.
